The Worlds Between Bifrost
by Crazed-anime-fan94
Summary: A low growl formed at the back of Fenrir's throat. ”You feel that...?" he muttered quietly, turning around and staring down the street. Yamino turned his head towards the direction Fenrir was facing "Hai..." he muttered, his eyes flashing red. ”Odin..."
1. Prologue

** Hi guys! Here is my first Loki fanfic, this is the prologue but it starts off at the end of the last episode, so if you haven't seen it...well it'll be a spoiler -that's your warning :P- hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, if I said I did...I'd have to face the wrath of the gods O.O**_  
_

* * *

Loki allowed her to wrap her arms around him, his own lying limp at his sides. As she cried a smile crept onto his face, although he was puzzled as to why he would be happy at all. "Thank God!" the girl sobbed, her arms tightening around him.

"Mayura..." he breathed, a smile still playing on his features. "_I'm sorry..."_ he thought quietly, hesitantly raising his arms and softly hugging the pink-haired girl back, as she herself thanked Kami-sama that he had brought her important person back to her.

Fenrir wagged his tail eyeing the sight of his father and Mayura's reunion. "Daddy seems happy, right onii-san?"

Yamino smiled lightly and nodded. "Hai or at least Mayura does..."

Fenrir nodded in return. "The mystery girl affects Daddy a lot, even if he doesn't see it himse-" Suddenly Fenrir's ears pricked up, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. "You feel that...?" he growled quietly, turning around and staring down the street.

Yamino stared at Loki and Mayura, then turned his head towards the direction Fenrir was facing. "Hai..." he  
muttered his eyes flashing red and he hissed quietly, as they saw a figure disappear. "Odin..."

* * *

**Hehe it's short but it's a prologue! I have about 5 chapters all ready to go so I'll release them at a steady pace. Please review and leave comments, they're always helpful, and most of the time I follow the advice! See you next time!**

**-crazed :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Facing Fear

**Hi everyone! here's the official chapter one! *cheers and claps* I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Loki ragnarok, because if i did, i would have made a second season! D: (lol)**

* * *

Mayura stood at the large door to the Detective Agency, quietly staring at the doorknob. She had yet to knock, and was contemplating on whether to walk inside as she always used to do. Sighing she pivoted and began walking down the steps.

"Mayura-san...?" the door at clicked open and Yamino stood at the entrance staring after the retreating girl.

"Nani?!" Mayura exclaimed turning around only to trip over her own feet and fall backwards onto the ground. "Gomen Yamino-san I was just going..." she faked a laugh, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Yamino stifled a laugh and looked at her confusedly. "But why are you leaving? You always come to the Agency after school...was it that you rang the door and no one answered?"

Mayura shook her head and laughed standing up. "Umm yeah that was it!"  
Yamino stared at her still confused "well will you come inside mayura-san?" he asked politely, eyeing her quietly.

"Oh yes of course!" mayura gasped blushing as she snapped out if her thoughts and made her way towards the door quietly.

As the mystery fanatic stepped inside Yamino smiled warmly "Would Mayura-san like some tea?"  
Mayura looked up and smiled slightly "Ha-hai arigato....um Yamino-san?" she asked quietly staring up at the stairs.

"Hai Mayura?" Yamino answered as he began to prepare the tea.

"Is Loki-kun in today...?"

Yamino looked up from the tea and stared at her "Ha-hai he is Mayura..." He mumbled.

The girl simply nodded "Arigato..." she whispered and made her way up the steps slowly.

Yamino stared after her and then quietly returned to preparing the tea. "Punyaan? Yamino-tama?" The little white spirit cheerfully asked as it watched Yamino.

"I'm not quite sure Eechan her voice just sounded so off..." Yamino mumbled looking up at the stairs again.

It was Déjà-vu. Once more Mayura stood at a door determining whether to just walk in or knock. Taking a deep breath she quietly knocked on the door to Loki's study.

"Come in!" a familiar voice called, granting her permission to enter.

"Ohayou Loki-kun!" mayura said faking a smile as she walked inside and plopped down on the couch.

"Ohayou Mayura...daijoubu…?" Loki asked watching her quietly from his desk.

"Ha-hai I'm fine, a little tired maybe..." she mumbled awkwardly playing with the folds of her skirt.

"I see." Loki nodded calmy his hands clasped neatly in front of him. "Have you been studying late at night...?" he questioned.

Mayura shook her head "no not really, I just haven't been able sleep..." she said quietly staring at the folds her skirt.

Loki nodded once more. "Perhaps it's because of stress from school...do you think that's it?" Mayura merely shook her head not saying anything. "are you sure your ok? you seem listless..." he asked a bit worried. When she didn't answer he became a bit more worried. "Mayura...?" he questioned and stood up walking over to her. "You don't seem alright..." he said quietly as he stopped in front of her.

"Really Loki I'm _fine_!" Mayura  
exclaimed lowering her head so he couldn't see her face.

Suddenly Loki took her chin and gently lifted it so that he was looking at her. "What's _really_ bothering you mayura...?" he whispered holding her face up gently.

Mayura closed her eyes trying to keep the image of his eyes flashing red out of her mind. "I'm afraid, okay Loki?! I'm afraid I'll upset you again, and you'll leave!" she yelled, cringing as tears came to her eyes.

Yamino stood at the door, the tea in hand, with Fenrir by his side, as they both stared quietly at the couple, speechless.

Loki's hand dropped from her chin, as he stared at the crying girl, his own heart constricting at the sight. "Mayura..." he whispered, his eyes filled with pain.

* * *

**So there's chapter 1! theres good news and bad news...the good news is, i have the next like 5 chapters of this fanfic all ready! the bad news is yesterday i realized i totally mixed up one character and have to rewrite it so it works!"noooo" hehe, but chaper 2 is all set to go so it'll be up in a few days! thanks and don't forget to comment/review! :D**

**-crazed ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Support and Hidden Feelings

**Crazedddd here! i thought i'd update this chapter earlier just cuz it's so tempting :3 it's a bit short, but i pormise the next chapter will be longer, and i'll update that in a few days -maybe over the weekend- so here's Worlds Between Befrost Chapter 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: hmm if i said i owned this amazing anime/manga fenrir would escape from the chains he's bound to and eat me! :O "oh no!"**

* * *

"Mayura..." Loki whispered his eyes filled with pain. "W-why in mis- er earth's name would you think that...?" He whispered, catching himself on using the Norse word for the land of humans.

Mayura merely shook her head gripping the sides of the couch "Because that's what happened last time! I went snooping around and got caught, and then you suddenly vanished!" she choked out the words, shrinking lower into the couch.

Loki stared at the girl in disbelief. "d-do I matter that much to her..?" he asked in his head but shook the thought away. He raised his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder "I came back right...? It's fine Mayura, although I'm still not sure as to _why _you were in my study that day with my  
necklace, I've forgiven you...it's ok.." he sat down next to her on the couch not sure what to do for the sobbing girl beside him. For being a playboy back in Asgard, he was pretty useless here.

Mayura turned her face towards him, her head leaning against her drawn up knees. "You know what I realized then Loki?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him. "when I was looking for you...I realized that I know nothing about you..." she suddenly laughed, her eyes still blank "But it's ironic because Loki-kun means so much to me, and I don't even really know him..." she than turned her head back to its original position -buried in her knees.

"Mayura..." Loki breathed and suddenly Mayura's eyes widened as she felt arms wrap around her. Looking up a smile broke through her mask, as she saw Loki attempt to wrap his little arms around her. "Stop talking nonsense, Mayura...as a pink-haired-fushigi-mystery-obsessed-assistant-of-Detective-Loki I cannot allow you to spew silly nonsense like that!"

Mayura's smile widened a little and just like that she was the one hugging him. "Loki-kun.." she mumbled, hiding her face from him.

Loki blushed. "It'll, uh, drive away customers..." he breathed as Mayura burst out laughing.

"Always business with you, eh Loki-kun?" she said, ruffling his hair and grinning.

Loki shrugged, grinning too. "Of course it is! How else is Yamino going to afford all his mail ordered items!" They both laughed and looked up as they saw Yamino approach.

"Speaking of mail ordered tea, I have some right here!" he said cheerfully, placing it in front of the two, as if he hadn't seen what had gone on.

Fenrir padded over and jumped up onto the couch, plopping himself in between the two. "Four eyes, bring up some cookies too will ya? I'm starved!"

Yamino sweat dropped. "I'll, uh, bring up some cookies for everyone..."

Mayura looked up and smiled warmly "What a good idea Yamino-san! Arigato!" she exclaimed and began preparing her tea, Fenrir now unhappily captive in her lap. "I won't talk like that again, okay Loki-kun? I'll leave all that in the past." She smiled before wiping her eyes and taking a sip of her tea.

Loki smiled in return, sipping his own tea. "It's alright Mayura....I won't be going anywhere anytime soon..." he said quietly and took her hand in between his own, his smile widening a bit as he continued to drink his tea. "There's no reason to worry, Mayura...there's nothing that's going to separate me from you. Nothing..."

* * *

**Hehe so there's chapter two for everyone! Please review/comment about the story, they always want me to update faster! (this being an example lol) Yup soooo do what I said before (repeating is annoying xD) thankssss!**

**-crazed (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Visitor

**Here's chapter 3 all ready to go! :D It's short but that's only because I posted the other chapter a few days ago. ^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Loki Ragnarok, Loki's way too sexy :P hahaha **

* * *

It had been three weeks since the sons of Loki had sensed Odin, and the Detective Agency seemed to be at peace once more. Two weeks had passed since Loki and Mayura's confrontation, and the atmosphere between them was also normal.

Mayura, at her usual spot on the couch, played happily with Fenrir who, unlike the mystery loving fanatic, unhappily obliged.

Loki sat calmly at his desk, his chin resting on his hands, and his fingers  
mechanically drumming on the tabletop. His eyes were blank as he drifted away in thought.

"_What made me want to stay on Midgard...? I could have returned to Asgard, defeated Odin once and for all..._" He stopped himself from going to those darker thoughts, "_I've changed, haven't I? Odin sent me away after killing his beloved son of good, Baldor, and for me those were times of darkness and evil, and I was glad to be surrounded by it...And yet now...I want to leave it all behind, but...why?"_

By now Yamino had come in carrying a tray of mail ordered tea and cookies. He placed it down in front of Mayura who gleefully put down Fenrir and began munching on them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Loki to snap out of his thoughts and his two sons to look up, both holding an air of hesitation. Mayura however -completely oblivious- jumped up grinning. "It must be a new customer! We haven't had one in ages!" she exclaimed happily as Yamino and Fenrir exchanged looks. Loki looked over at Mayura's over-ecstatic display.

"It's possible, Yamino, why don't you go and see..?" Loki tilted his head, taking in his sons' expressions.

"H-hai Loki-sama..." Yamino muttered and put on a calm smile, leaving the room, as Fenrir worriedly walked over to the window and looked outside trying to see who it was.

Mayura excitedly ran over to the window too, looking down. "It looks like a girl with purple hair...in a maid's costume...? Nani? It's not Halloween..." Loki got up and joined the group looking down at the visitor. "Oh well I'm sure it'll be a good one..." Mayura went on, but Loki could hardly hear her however, as his eyes widened....

Yamino made his way down the stairs, his smile unwavering as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob, his smile widening as he opened the door. "Ohayou, how can I help y-" The girl on the doorstep had her eyes closed but an ominous sneer spread across her face. Lifting up her head, she opened one eye, revealing a deep crimson color...

* * *

**Yup so there you have it! Chapter 4 will be longer and I'll post it soon! Please review and comment! Also by the way for those of you who watched the anime, this chapter starts off at the last episode, I think right after the ending credits? This is right around when this fanfiction starts so the plot will build up from here ^^ thanks!**

**-crazed **


	5. Chapter 4: Spirited Away

**Hello everyone! n.n crazedddd here with chapter 4! Woohoo! New character in this chappie, and lotsa more action! Yayyy! Yup so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Loki Ragnarok, but I can sing the opening theme song really well! :D**

* * *

Yamino staggered backwards, slamming into the wall. "Spica..." both he and Loki whispered at the same time. Cursing, Loki spun around and headed for the door.

"Spica? Loki-kun, who's that? Loki-ku-"

"Mayura? Just stay here alright? Do you understand?" Loki said sternly, his hand on the doorknob.

Mayura stood at the opposite side of the room, staring at Loki's back. "But Loki..." she whispered, flinching when Loki turned around.

"Mayura, I need you to stay here ok? Just stay!" With that he turned the doorknob and ran out of the room, leaving Mayura alone and speechless.  
--

"Why hello there, my dear Jormungand...I see you escaped from the ocean depths...was it too cold?" Spica sneered, walking into the mansion. "It's funny though, I didn't expect you to become a servant for Loki..." she laughed, taking another step forward.

Yamino stared at the woman, confused but still on guard. "What are you doing here Mother? You died long ago did you not…?" he hissed, suspicious of his mother's actions, but before he could ask more, Loki stepped in front of him in his real form, his moon staff Laevatein in hand.

"What are you doing here, Spica?" Loki spat, his eyes now red like Yamino's.

"Now now, Loki, calm your temper, I've just come to see you again...but what has happened to the wonderful _husband_ I know and love..." she sneered, leaning against the wall.

"I don't see how it could be any of your business...but as it is I did not invite you here…and you reek of Odin…get out." Loki glared at her, his hold on Laevatein tightening as Spica's eye shifted towards the staircase.

"You seem awfully protective of the upstairs, dear...what could possibly be up there...?" Her sneer grew as she headed for the stairs in a blasé manner.

"No!" Loki gasped and charged at her, but Spica had spun around laughing.

"No no no my little kami, I'm afraid you'll have to respect your lovers for once." She lifted her arm, her palm facing Loki, and the trickster god suddenly went flying backwards, slamming into the wall in his chibi form.

"Loki-sama!" Yamino exclaimed, running to his side.

"M-Mayura..." Loki whispered, watching the blurred view of his former wife climbing the staircase towards his study. Rolling over, he shakily stood up, and staggered towards the stairs.

Mayura sat worriedly on the couch, fidgeting slightly. "Don't worry mystery girl, Daddy knows what he's doing..." Fenrir comforted, even though Mayura couldn't hear him. Just then there was a crash and both looked up in worry. "I think..."

Mayura suddenly stood up when she heard footsteps. "Loki-kun?" she said excitedly as the door opened, but her face fell when she saw it wasn't him. Looking downwards she noticed Fenrir staring stunned at the figure in the doorway. "Um, excuse me but I don't think you're supposed to be up here..." Mayura mumbled, taking a small step back.

Spica sneered. "My my, so this must be Loki's toy...pleased to meet you..." she chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "Now please tell me...do you enjoy being Loki's pet...?" She began walking forward and Mayura stepped back only to slam into the desk.

"Wh-what?" Mayura stuttered in fear. Fenrir quickly stepped in front of her, growling at Spica.

"Stay away from her, Mother!" he snarled, his body tensing.

"Why Fenrir, how dare you talk back to me like that! Besides…" she chuckled, smirking, "…you think you can hurt me in _that _form?" She laughed, walking up to him and pulling her leg back, only to thrust it forward and send Fenrir flying into the wall with a yelp.

"Fenrir!" Mayura screamed, tears coming to her eyes. She quickly turned her head so she was facing Spica again, whimpering in fear to find she was inches away from her. "W-what do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking. "W-where's Loki?"

Fenrir rolled over, staring at Mayura and Spica. "Mayura...no..." he breathed but couldn't be heard.

"Me?" Spica sneered, caressing Mayura's cheek, and causing her to cringe. "I only want Loki to suffer..." She burst out laughing and wrapped her arm around Mayura's waist, pushing her legs forward so that the two girls were crashing through the large windows.

"Loki!" Mayura screamed at the top of her lungs.

As her vision blackened, she saw a small child standing at the doorway, his hand reached out to her, as he desperately screamed her name.

* * *

**Yup so there's chapter 4! Sorry if Spica is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy wayyyyyyyy OOC but I never read the manga series so I don't know what she's like in it. Also, as a good excuse for her OOC'ness, she's one of the assassins after Loki, which all leads back to a certain someone...if ya catch meh drift . So she's kinda not going to be herself. And this is also why Loki was so cold to her, because he sensed it! Good old Loki! lol so review and comment! Give me opinions and the next chapter will be posted over the weekend! (It'll be a quick in-between un-related chapter in celebration of Halloween! Yayyy! :D:D:D:D)) Haha anyway...**

**-wuv CRAZED! xP**


	6. Worlds Between Bifrost Halloween Special

**Hello everyone! Crazed here with a Worlds Between Bifrost HOLIDAY SPECIAL! GASP!!! hahaha so here ya gooooooooo! Please enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki Ragnarok, Fenrir is too kawaiiiiiiiiiiii! :P**

* * *

Mayura happily skipped down the road towards the detective agency, humming blissfully to herself . All of a sudden a ghost jumped out of the bushes.

"Boo!"

Mayura gasped, her eyes sparkling. "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!!"

The little ghost just stared at her. "Freak…" he muttered and walked off, holding a bag full of candy.

"Nani..?" Mayura muttered, staring at the retreating fushigi mystery, but then shrugged, continuing on to Loki's.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, suddenly a witch came up behind Mayura. "Excuse me miss do you have any cand-"

"AHH IT'S ANOTHER FUSHIGI MYSTERY!" Mayura screamed, jumping backwards and waving her arm towards the little girl.

The little witch sighed. "Whatever you say…freak..." Just like the ghost, the witch wandered off too, and once again Mayura was confused.

"Nani, why are there so many fushigi mysteries around…?"

As Mayura finished her trip towards Loki's, she encountered many 'fushigi mysteries'; goblins, ghosts, werewolves, even those dressed up as Norse Gods. And each time they would try and ask for candy, Mayura would scream "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!" and they would sweat drop and walk away muttering "Freak..."

_Finally_, Mayura reached the Detective Agency, and when she knocked the door, Yamino opened it…dressed up as a gourmet chef. "Oh, Yamino, I see you got a new cooking outfit! It looks great!" Mayura giggled, examining him, as Yamino sweat dropped.

"Mayura-san, this isn't an outfit, it's a costume for-"

"AWW KAWAIIIII FENRIR!" Mayura yelled, running over to the grumpy dog in a bumble-bee costume. "Fushigi mystery! Fenrir has turned into a bee?" she questioned, picking Fenrir up and cradling him.

"No, baka mystery girl, it's-"

"Oh well. Come on Fenrir, let's go see Loki-kun. I've been seeing alottttttttttt of fushigi mysteries around and it's very suspicious…"

Fenrir and Yamino sweat dropped. "Baka…" Fenrir mumbled as Mayura obliviously climbed the stairs to the door of Loki's study.

The pink haired girl knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for permission to enter. "Come in," came Loki's familiar voice and Mayura joyfully opened the door and ran inside.

"Ohayou Loki-kun!" Mayura cheered happily.

Loki gave her a bored look. "Ohayou Mayura, why so excited…?" he asked, leaning his head against his hand.

"It's because I saw Fushigi Mysteries galore on my way here!" Mayura exclaimed, running up to Loki and shaking him.

"What-are-you-talking-about-Mayura?" Loki asked, desperately trying to get the hyper girl to stop shaking him.

"There were witches and ghosts and pumpkins and wolves and-and monsters and all kinds of crazy things walking around! FUSHIGI MYSTERY LOKI-KUN!" Mayura yelled, jumping up and down.

Loki sighed, a smile playing on his lips. "No Mayura, it's not a "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!" it's Halloween."

Mayura looked at him, confused. "Halloween…?" she asked, tilting her head.

Loki nodded, now grinning at her. "Yes, Halloween."

"Oh..." Mayura mumbled, and looked at Loki "….no fushigi mystery..?"

Loki shook his head. " 'fraid not…"

"Oh..." Mayura said again as a rain cloud appeared over her head and began to rain on her due to her sudden sadness.

Loki sighed and walked up to her, holding an umbrella over her head as he got soaked from head to toe. Mayura grinned at Loki, blushing and hugged him tightly. "Merry Halloween Loki-kun!" she whispered in his ear.

"Baka..." he muttered, blushing, a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head.

* * *

**Haha nothing dull ever happens at the detective agency! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! EVERYONE! I'm being the mad hatter, and my hat is simply amazing :P By the way regarding this chapter, it was not related to the actual story at all, it was its own little 'one-shot' so to speak ^^ The next real chappie will be posted soon, so look out for it! HAPPPPPPYYYYY and be safe! :D**

**-crazed 3**


	7. Chapter 5: Your Guardian

**Heyyyy everyone! Chapter 5 is all ready to go! I'm quite proud of this chapter cuz of all the suspense and the tasty Loki X Mayura-ness lol. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki Ragnarok *sigh***

* * *

Loki staggered over to the large bay windows, ignoring the crunches of broken glass as he stared blankly at the empty world in front of him, no sign of pink anywhere. "Mayura...." Loki whispered, blood dripping down his hand as he leaned against the shattered window, "...where are you..?"

--

Mayura slowly opened her eyes, but found it was too dark to see. "Loki-kun...?" she whispered groggily, her eyes widening as a laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Your beloved Loki isn't coming to save you, Mayura..." Out of the darkness stepped forth Spica, sneering at the pink haired girl. "He's too selfish to come and get you...after all you are just a mortal..."

"You're wrong..." Mayura whispered, slowly registering that she couldn't move. "Loki-kun isn't selfish at all, he'll come..." she said bravely, but it faltered when she saw Spica laughing again.

"You seem so sure of yourself. Loki cares nothing for a stupid mortal like you, and if for some reason he does, I'll be sure to break him of the habit...." She smiled, stepping forward so she was leaning into Mayura's face. "By breaking you..."

Suddenly an electric shock flowed through Mayura, and she screamed in pain. _"Oh Kami, don't let Loki come and save me...please don't let him get hurt..."_ she prayed in her desperately head.

--

Loki had been pacing back and forth in his study, trying to think of a plan before it was too late, when all of a sudden Mayura's voice came into his head. "Mayura?!" he asked, spinning around, but then realized it was her praying from somewhere else. "M-Mayura...I'll save you...there's no way in hell I'll let Spica hurt you over me..." With that he spun around and grabbed Laevatein, jumping out the window and running towards Spica's presence.

--

Mayura screamed again, the pain getting harder to bear. "P-please stop!" She gasped trembling.

"I won't stop until our little friend arrives!" Spica laughed as another shockwave coursed through Mayura, her screams echoing throughout the building.

"He won't come!" Mayura panted, tears coming to her eyes "He can't!"

Spica laughed, sneering. "Why, because you prayed to _kami_?" she spat at her "Which one did you pray to? The god of forgiveness and purity? well I'm sorry to say he can't answer you...because your _beloved _Loki killed him!" She walked backwards, hiding her face in the darkness "My beloved Baldor, murdered...now I'll make sure Loki suffers just as much as me...and I'll do that by killing _his_ mortal, you!"

Mayura stared at her in disbelief "Loki would never kill anyone... he's good... why do you keep referring to me as a 'mortal' anyway?! I'm a_ human_ just like Loki!" she yelled at her, but then cried out as the shocks became stronger. _"This girl…her voice has changed….almost as if she's being controlled…"_ Mayura thought detachedly.

"No, my dear girl...Loki Is a..."

--

Loki ran down the hallway of the deserted hospital, Mayura's screams becoming louder, and Spica's presence becoming stronger. "Hang in there Mayura..." he whispered as he burst through the door at the end of the hallway.

--

"What...?" Mayura breathed, her eyes going blank from the pain and the shock of what Spica was saying. As she felt herself falling forwards, she turned her head slightly, a small smile breaking her emotionless features as she saw Loki burst through the door.

As if in slow motion, his head slowly turned towards her, and for one split second their eyes met.

"Mayura!" Loki screamed and dived for her, barely catching her before they both hit the ground.

"Loki-kun..." Mayura whispered as she fought to keep her eyes open. "You...came for me..."

"Of course I would, Mayura!" Loki yelled and was shocked to find tears in his eyes."What did you do to her, Spica…or should I say Odin…since you're controlling her body!?" he spat, laying Mayura down and standing up so he was facing the disguised god.

"It seems you catch on fast dear Loki, but no worries, I only made her suffer slowly, so that when she wakens you'll suffer just as much as her..."

"What do you mean by that?" Loki glared at her, Laevatein raised.

"Oh you'll see dear Loki...you'll see..." she laughed sneering, and then the trickster god charged at her, his eyes blazing.

As soon as Laevatein made contact with the figure, it dissolved into purple smoke.

"Damn!" Loki cried out, throwing Laevatein against the wall "...an illusion this whole time!" He glared but then spun around, running to Mayura and scooping her up Bridal style as he transformed into his kami-form.

"It's ok Mayura...I came...you'll be ok..." he whispered, walking over to the wall to pick up Laevatein before he headed out of the hospital.

* * *

**Yup so there's chapter 5! Hope you all liked it and chapter 6 will be on its way soooon! Get ready for some intense confrontations! *GASP* Don't forget to comment, review and give opinions/ ideas! Thanks! :3**

**-crazed xP**


	8. Chapter 6: Realization

**Hello everyone crazed here with some new announcements! *cheers and claps* and the announcement is...*drum roll: I've gotten a beta reader for this story! Yaaay so now the grammar and such will be much better (hopefully lol.) The second announcement is that I updated all the chapters to fix all the mistakes, that way new readers won't be really "bleh" about my story. That's also why this update is so late, I was fixing all the chapters, sorry guys!...Yup so that's it for announcements and please enjoy chapter 6! **

**I would also like to thank Mistress Ayesha for giving me the great advice of getting a beta reader, and of course Lysana, the amazing beta reader in the er...non-existent flesh...? lol you can go read now... :P**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Loki Ragnarok, I'd suffer the same fate as Fenrir, which wouldn't be very fun for me...so unfortunately I STILL don't own it. Grr.**

-

Mayura had been floating in darkness for what seemed like ages. "_....Where am I...?_" she thought, unable to move her body at all.

Suddenly she felt her body pulse slightly, and voices began to drift into the darkness. "Loki-kun?" Mayura called. Soon she began to have feeling in her body, and slowly, as if a great weight was on her, she moved her hands to cover her ears from the voice.

"...a kami. Amazing isn't it? How many lies can be made up just so you can be used and played with...that is until they don't want you anymore..."

Mayura's body pulsed again, and she trembled in fear. "Stop it...it hurts..." she whispered, pressing her hands hard against her ears in an attempt to stop the noise.

"Lies, Mayura...all lies...why would you think he'd care for you...? You're a mortal, nothing..."

Suddenly there was laughing, and Mayura's body pulsed again, but harder

"Stop…" she whispered, curling into herself as the darkness seemed to eat away at her, and the laughing grew louder by the second.

"Mayura……!" the voice sneered, the pulses coursing through Mayura getting faster and stronger.

"J-just be quiet…" Mayura muttered, gritting her teeth and shrinking more into herself.

"Mayuraaaa…?" the voice called again. The girl opened her eyes, blinking, her face confused. The voice was distorted now, not nearly as evil and demonic as it sounded before….familiar.

"Mayura!" The voice called a third time, now louder. Mayura looked around.

"I know that voice…." she whispered.

Suddenly the face of Odin appeared in front of her, and her whole body pulsed painfully, causing her to scream in pain.

"Stop it!" Mayura screamed, gripping her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

--

"Mayura..?" Loki asked quietly, staring down at the trembling girl, his face a mask of emotions.

Mayura's eyes opened slowly, and she looked up to see the small kami sitting on a large, king-sized bed, and staring down at her with a confused expression. "L-Loki-kun..?" she whispered, slowly lowering her hands to her sides, as she stared at him with a dazed and confused expression.

"Hai Mayura it's me….daijoubu? You seemed to be having a nightmare…" he said quietly, relaxing a bit to see that the mystery girl was finally awake.

"I-it was just a dream…?" she said quietly and leaned back in relief as she took in her surroundings. "It seemed so real…." she whispered, shaking a bit.

Loki still watched her worriedly. "Let me get you some tea, and then you're welcome to tell me about it alright…?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile, before sliding off the bed and walking out the door.

Mayura nodded slightly and watched as he departed, before closing her eyes and opening them once more. "Odin…" she muttered and blinked in surprise. "Where did that come from….?" she wondered; the word seemed to just slip from her mouth. Mayura sighed and looked around, holding her head as a headache appeared. "Loki-kun's room…?" she asked herself as she looked around to see a simply decorated room, much like his study, with a bookcase, desk, and bureau, but also a large king-sized bed, which was what Mayura was lying in now. "Hmm, I wonder if Papa is wondering where I am…what happened…?" she asked herself. Then she looked up as the door opened.

"Ohayou Mayura-san, how are you feeling…?" Yamino asked, smiling kindly at her as he approached with a tray of tea in hand. Loki was following behind him, as well as Fenrir.

"Mystery girl!" Fenrir barked cheerfully, jumping up on the bed and wagging his tail as Yamino put the tray down, placing a plate of cookies in front of the dog. Mayura smiled for the first time since she had woken up, and patted Fenrir on the head before looking up at Yamino.

"Hai I'm ok now…but…what happened…?" she asked, tilting her head. Her hand tightened into a fist as the headache became stronger, and she had to close her eyes.

"Mayura?" Loki's voice rang in her ears, and she opened her eyes with a start, squeaking as she saw Loki's face inches from hers.

"H-hai Loki-kun?" Mayura stuttered, blushing slightly.

"You closed your eyes as if you were in pain, and then when we called your name you didn't answer, are you sure you're ok?" Loki asked, eyeing her with the same bored look he always gave her, but his voice was thick with worry.

"Well…it's just that every time I try to remember what happened, I get this splitting pain in my head…" she said softly, looking at her hands. "But don't worry about me, ok Loki-kun? I can take care of myself…Loki-kun?" she questioned when she received no reply. She looked up to see Loki's body tense and his eyes staring off into space.

"_What did Odin do to her…?_" he thought detachedly but blinked when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Loki-kunnn, Earth to Loki!" Mayura called and sighed in relief when Loki seemed to be responding to her.

"Hai Mayura, what is it?" he asked, looking at her as if nothing had happened.

"Well just now…you seemed kind of out of it when I told you about my headaches...hey Loki…?" she asked, looking over at him as he prepared some tea for both of them.

"Yes Mayura?" Loki asked, slightly distracted, as he began to contemplate the meaning of Mayura's memory loss. He looked up at her and offered her the tea.

Mayura smiled thankfully and sat up in the bed, taking it carefully and sipping it. "Umm…what happened, I can't remember anything..."

Loki sipped his tea, not looking at her. "Nothing, you merely passed out from exhaustion," he said bluntly, glancing over at Fenrir and Yamino, who took the hint and left the room.

**"_Amazing isn't it? How many lies can be made up just so you can be used and played with...that is until they don't want you anymore..."_**The words echoed in Mayura's mind, and her hand tightened around the tea cup, shaking slightly.

Loki looked up, immediately noticing the sudden change. "Mayura…are you alright…?" he asked, watching her expression go from normal to almost sad. "You're lying, Loki-kun…" Mayura whispered, her voice shaking. **_"Lies, Mayura...all lies... You're a mortal, nothing..."_**

"What are you talking about, Mayura? Why would I ever lie to you?" he said, hiding the surprise in his voice.

"B-because…" Mayura was quiet for a moment as she desperately tried to remember what had happened, but the headache only increased. "Why can't I remember…? God, I only want to know!" Mayura yelled out loud as her whole body pulsed –just like in the dream.

That's when it clicked. **_"...a kami,"_**the voice sneered, and suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to her.

"Mayura what just happ-" Loki was cut off as Mayura looked up at him, her face a mask of confusion.

"There was that girl…who came upstairs, and said she only wanted you to suffer…she-" Mayura had to close her eyes as her voice began to shake. "…she grabbed me and jumped out the window… and the last thing I saw was you…"

Loki stared at her in shock. "Mayura how are you suddenly remem-"

Mayura shook her head, cutting him off once more, as tears filled her eyes. "I woke up and everything was dark….the girl kept saying these things to me over and over again, but I couldn't understand…she said that you had murdered someone –a god…and she kept calling me a mortal…" She shook her head back and forth slowly, as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. "...but she also told me something about you, Loki-kun…" Mayura whispered, shaking.

Loki stared at her in shock, his heart wrenching as he saw her begin to cry. "_…this is why I didn't want to tell her…_" he thought sadly and put a hand on Mayura's shoulder reassuringly. "What, Mayura, what did she say to you…" he asked, watching her carefully, and lifting his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

Mayura looked up at him, her eyes pleading and confused. "_Why is he doing this, why is he comforting me?_" she thought quietly in her head. **_"Why would you think he'd care for you...?"_**Mayura looked down at her hands once more, before taking a deep breath and looking up at him, tears now streaming down her face. "She said…she said that you were a god!" Mayura exclaimed, lowering her head as she began to cry harder.

Loki's eyes widened. He was in too much shock to move.

"It's not true, right, Loki-kun? I'm not some plaything to you, right? Some stupid _mortal?_" Mayura asked, covering her mouth as she looked away sadly.

As if in a trance, Loki shook his head back and forth in shock. His hand dropped from Mayura's shoulder, her crying the only thing he seemed to hear, as his whole world seemed to stop in time.

--

_Mayura stared at her in disbelief. "Loki would never kill anyone... he's good... why do you keep referring to me as a 'mortal'_ _anyway?! I'm a _human_ just like Loki!" she yelled at her but cried out as the shocks became stronger. "This girl…her voice has changed….almost as if she's being controlled…" Mayura thought detachedly._

_"No my dear girl...Loki is…_a kami_."_

-

**So there's chapter 6! As you can see this chapter is MUCH longer than the others, mostly because I was once again trying to listen to the lovely advice of my followers, and tried adding detail and extending the chapters :) Using this as an example of how I actually pay attention to people's reviews and comments, you should go do it now. GO! I'll update soon! Thanks! ^^**

**-crazed xP**


	9. Chapter 7: Further Complications

**Hello there my lovely fans, Crazed here, with a new chapter! Yay! This chapter is much longer than the others, because I had lots of ideas. I was going to make it _even longer_, but I wanted to leave my lovely followers my classic cliffy! Woohoo! Now with that little teaser, please enjoy chapter 7! :D**

**Also thank you to all of those who added this story to their favorites, I really _really_ appreciate it. It's that kind of stuff that keeps me going! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way whatsoever own Loki Ragnarok! I swear! No. Really.**

* * *

Loki sat there, his breathing uneven, as his world seemed to crash into a million pieces. He glanced over at the sobbing girl beside him, but quickly looked away when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"L-Loki-kun...?" Mayura whispered so quietly that Loki was sure he had imagined it.

Loki once again turned to look at her, his eyes blank and emotionless. "Hai, Mayura?" he asked, his voice a monotone.

Mayura stared at him, as tears still streamed down her face. "W-why...why did you lie to me...for so long...? You've known me for so long L-Loki-kun..." A lump formed in the back of her throat, and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. _"What am I doing? I'm stronger than this...I just need to accept the truth that Loki doesn't care..."_ Mayura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the bed shift, and she looked up to see that Loki was walking to the door.

"Loki-ku-"

"Mayura..." Loki muttered, interrupting her. His fist tightened slightly. "...if you don't want to come back here anymore...I understand..." he said softly. Before Mayura could answer he opened the door and walked out, the girl flinching as the door clicked shut.  
--

"What type of lame excuse for an apology was that?! 'You don't have to come back here anymore,'" Loki spat, punching the wall. "I couldn't even apologize to her, not even a simple sorry..." he whispered, his bangs covering his expression. Sluggishly, Loki headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Yamino was preparing lunch.

"Ohayou Loki-sama, how are you..." His voice faded as he saw his father's expression. Turning, Yamino went back to quietly stirring the soup .

"Daddy...?" Fenrir asked nervously. He glanced over at Yamino and then back at his father.

Loki walked over to the island table and sat down, silently staring at nothing.

No one said anything for what seemed like ages, until Eechan floated into the kitchen. Seeing Loki, it smiled and floated over to him. "Loki-tama!" the little white spirit exclaimed as it landed on his head.

Loki glanced up at the marshmallow-like creature and picked it up, placing it on the counter. "Not now Eechan..." he muttered, and looked away from the spirit's sad expression.

"Oi...Daddy?" Fenrir tried again, his eyes questioning.

"Hai, Fenrir...?" Loki asked, sighing and putting his face in his hands.

"Did something," Fenrir gave a quick glance towards Yamino, who had stopped stirring, "happen with Mystery Girl...?" he asked hesitantly.

There was another long silence; Fenrir was beginning to think his father hadn't heard when suddenly Loki looked up. His eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying, but Fenrir quickly shook the thought away. Whatever happened between him and Mayura, his father was stronger than that...

"She found out...about me being a kami..."

Fenrir's eyes widened and Yamino dropped the spoon he had been holding. "L-Loki-tama..." Eechan mumbled, his little red eyes wide.

"Are we...leaving again, Loki-sama...?" Yamino asked quietly, his voice hiding any emotion that might sway his master's decision.

Loki looked over at him, and he tried his best to smile. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I made a promise to Mayura that I was never going to leave her side again...and I intend to keep that promise." He gave a side grin and hopped off the stool, before walking out of the room.  
--

Mayura was now curled up on the bed, trying her best to fight away the tears. "Come on Mayura," she muttered, burying her face in her knees. "You're stronger than this, just because Loki has been using you..." Her voice caught slightly and she bit her lip. "...doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Mayura sighed, wiping her eyes. Uncurling, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the cream-colored ceiling. She closed her eyes and imagined what her life would have been like without Loki. _"I wouldn't be here...."_ she thought quietly. "_Dolly probably would have possessed me if it wasn't for Loki...who knows what that doll would have done to me...."_ She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"I'm a fushigi-mystery-magnet eh Loki-kun?" she muttered, smiling to herself.

Just then the doorknob turned, and Mayura quickly rolled over, her back facing the door. As the visitor approached, Mayura closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

"Hey...Mayura?" Loki's voice called out quietly. Hearing this, Mayura's body tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The small god was about to leave, thinking she was asleep, but stopped, noticing her body movement.

A grin spread across Loki's face, and he quickly turned around, walking -loudly- over to the doo,r opening and slamming it shut, but never leaving the room. His smile widening, the trickster god quickly ducked down and stealthily crawled around the bed to the other side.

Meanwhile, Mayura had rolled back over, so that now she was facing the door. Thinking the coast was clear, she sighed and closed her eyes, losing herself in thought.

"Oh Mayura...." Loki cooed. He was now behind her on the bed, completely unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

Mayura gave a small squeak and flipped around, staring at the little god with wide eyes. What she hadn't realized was that when she had flipped around, she had also tangled herself up in the sheets.

Loki smirked, clearly noticing this. "Hey Mayura, are you _ticklish_?" he asked, his smirk growing as he approached her slowly.

Mayura watched him nervously. "Uh yes? I mean no! No not at all!" she gasped, realizing the mistake she had made. Loki immediately pounced on her and began to mercilessly tickle her.

"Ack!-no!-Loki!-Stop!-uncle!-UNCL-" The pink haired girl had been laughing her head off, with the chibi kami on top of her, but then in all the squirming she had managed to fall off the bed.

"Oww..." she groaned, rubbing her head.

Loki peeked over the edge of the bed at her. "Er daijoubu Mayura...? I didn't mean for you to get _that_ hurt..." he said as innocently as possible.

"Hai I'm fine Loki-kun..." Mayura sighed, looking away.

Loki leaned off the bed a little more. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound like you're okay..." he said worriedly, watching her carefully.

"Oi Loki-k-kun, what are you doing in here anyways...I thought you left!" she stuttered, as she attempted to change the subject. She looked over at him, smiling.

Loki faked a grin, trying his best to ignore the tears that were clearly forming in Mayura's eyes. "Nope, I am a trickster god Mayura..."

Mayura's smile quickly faded, and she looked away from Loki. _"A trickster god...no wonder I never realized it...he must enjoy playing with my feelings..."_ she thought sadly, as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Loki put a hand over his mouth, now realizing what had slipped out. "M-Mayura..." he whispered and crawled off the bed.

Mayura immediately noticed this and jumped up, backing away from him. "J-just leave me alone, okay Loki-k" she bit her lip before she said the suffix.

"Mayura," Loki said again. He took a small step towards her. "You're crying..." he whispered, watching the tears that flowed out of her eyes.

"Stop it Loki!" she yelled, roughly rubbing at her eyes.

Loki flinched slightly but nevertheless took another step towards the distressed girl in front of him. "S-stop what, Mayura?" he said quietly, watching her cautiously.

"J-just stop acting like you _care_!" she screamed. With one swift move, she pivoted and opened the door, before sprinting out of the room, tears glistening down her cheeks.

Loki stood there stunned. All he could think about was the déjà vu feeling he got from the situation. _"Like when I yelled at her about snooping around in my office a few weeks ago...Will....I ever get things right?_" he thought sadly.

* * *

**Buahahaha! See, I told you there'd be a cliffy! I've already started with the next chapter so expect a quick update! By the way, to all you Americans out there (lol) I hope you had a great (and tasty :P) Thanksgiving! Thanks!**

**-Crazed ^^**


	10. Worlds Between Bifrost Holiday Special

**Hello my pretties! I am sooo sorry for such a long delay in the updates! It was tech week for me as a stage crew member, so I had zero time on the computer...or at home in general! So with the holiday's**** coming up and all i thought it a good time to bring out another edition of, Worlds Between Bifrost Holiday Special! Yayyy! :D **

**Hehe and I'd like to apologize to my wuvly (yes wuvly) reviewer Platinum Mew, because he or she had said they would wait oh so eagerly for my update, which has come late! So yup now that all my sorry's are done, on to the special! **

**Please enjoy. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki Ragnarok, because if I did I wouldn't make amazing specials like this would I? :)**

* * *

Fenrir had been napping on the rug in front of the fireplace, when suddenly the waft of cookies drifted into the room. Immediately the pup shot upwards.

"Food?!" he barked, wagging his tail as drool seeped out of his mouth. "...Mm cookies..." he mumbled and stealthily made his way to the kitchen. Peeking inside, he grinned seeing Yamino's back turned as he prepared some tea. _"Hm, now's my chance..."_ he thought, smiling as he took a tiny step inside.

"Onii-san, what are you doing?" Yamino called out, his back still turned.

Fenrir's body stiffened. _"How the hell did he know?!"_ he screamed in his head. "Er...nothing my lovely...um...non-four eyed brother...I was just uh, checking to see if you needed help?" he said as innocently as possible.

Yamino turned around, smiling evilly. "Aw, thank you Onii-san, do you mind scrubbing the floors before everyone arrives?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

As Fenrir looked up at him he could swear there was a dark aura surrounding him, and he shivered a bit. "H-hai of course..." Fenrir said, forcing a smile. _"...This must be payback from yesterday..."_

**FLASHBACK**

_Fenrir had been rummaging through the refrigerator, when he heard the front door open and close._

"_I'm home!"_ _Yamino called as he came into the kitchen with loads of packages. _

"_Is that for Christmas?"_ _Fenrir mumbled, eyeing a giant ham in the bag, as he stuffed a leg of chicken in his mouth. _

"_Yes, so don't eat any of this okay Onii-san? There was only one Christmas ham left in the whole store and I had to fight to get it." Yamino smiled. "Master Loki loves ham, and seeing how Mayura is coming over for dinner too I want to make it really special, this _is_ going to be her first Christmas with us after all."_

_Fenrir grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I won't eat the meat, _I promise."

_Yamino nodded smiling. "Thanks brother, now I'm going to go decorate okay?" _

_Fenrir nodded and waited until Yamino left the room, before turning towards the giant ham with little hearts in his eyes. "Mm, Daddy may like ham, but I like it more..." _

_About twenty minutes later Yamino came back in. "All done with the tree, I think it's going to look great this year right-_FENRIR!" Yamino screamed.

_Fenrir peeked over his huge stomach to see a shocked Yamino in the doorway. "Um...I crossed my fingers?" He asked smiling innocently, before burping loudly._

"_...you don't have fingers onii-san..." Yamino muttered, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Uh..." Fenrir chuckled nervously. "My...tail?"_

"_GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN _NOW_!" Yamino yelled, running towards the now chubby dog with a broom._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...You expect me to wash the floors like _this?!"_ Fenrir cried out as he lifted his paws to reveal little brushes strapped to his feet.

"What, do you have a_ problem_ with it?" Yamino asked, laughing.

"_Damn...I must have really ticked him off with that ham..."_ Fenrir thought, sweat dropping. "No-no, I think it's very creative..."

"Don't you think? I just got those mail-ordered shoe brushes yesterday in the mail!" Yamino exclaimed happily.

"_I knew it..." _Fenrir thought, sighing.

"Well Onii-san, have fun cleaning!" Yamino said, patting the dog's head before picking up a tray of tea, and walking up the stairs towards Loki's study.

Fenrir gave an evil death glare to his retreating brother, before turning around with a grumble and starting to clean.

--

About an hour or so later Loki came into the kitchen in his chibi form, nibbling on a cookie. "Oi, Fenrir, what are you doing...?" Loki mumbled as crumbs dribbled out of his mouth.

Fenrir had been cursing under his breath and quietly muttering death threats to his brother. When he heard Loki's voice though, he immediately spun around with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh hi, Daddy," he exclaimed, wagging his tail and giving him puppy eyes. "I was just cleaning up the kitchen so Daddy and Mystery Girl could have fun tonight! I just love the holidays!" he said, smiling and barking cheerfully.

Loki smiled at his cheerful son. "You've come such a long way from that cold place Fenrir...." he said quietly and leaned down to pet his son's head.

Fenrir's cheerfulness died down a bit as he felt his father's hand on his head. "Hai, I guess I have..."

Loki smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey daddy what's that?! A Christmas present?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Fenrir said over and over, running around his father excitedly.

Loki held the little wrapped gift above his head, laughing as his son tried to scramble up and eat it.

"Yes yes, I already gave Yamino his so now it's your turn okay? Calm down Fenrir!" Loki said, chuckling and holding the dog back with one hand pressed against his forehead.

"Okay Daddy but I wants it pleaseeee!" Fenrir begged, his mouth watering. _"Hmm...Maybe it's another ham, if it is, I'm going to totally kick four-eyes' ass..."_ he thought, grinning to himself.

"-ello? Fenrir, do you want it or not?" Loki asked, waving his hand in front of the day-dreaming pup's face.

"Huh," Fenrir asked, blinking. "Oh, what was that Daddy?" he asked cutely and wagged his tail.

"I said do you want it now?" Loki asked, chuckling.

"YES!" Fenrir cheered, going into a new fit of hyperness.

"Okay," Loki said, laughing "Merry Christmas Fenrir."

Fenrir grinned and snatched the gift out of the god's hands and began ripping it apart with his teeth. _"Please be ham, please be ham, please _god_ let it be ham_!" Fenrir prayed and opened it, before frowning at what it was. "Er daddy....Is this what I think it is?" Fenrir muttered and nudged the gift with his muzzle.

Loki grinned, unfazed by his son's disappointed stare, or rather seeing how it was Loki, he was too oblivious to notice. "Yup! It's a doll of Týr! It even comes with a removable hand so you can bite it off whenever you want! Skuld made it for me, it's a dog toy. Isn't it great?!" Loki exclaimed, picking up the doll and poking it, causing a small squeak to come out.

Fenrir sweat dropped, staring at his over-excited father. "Yeah daddy....amazing..." Suddenly he smelled something delicious and spun around.

There in the doorway was Yamino, holding a huge ham.

"Nani?!" Fenrir gasped wide eyed.

There was a giggle heard from behind Yamino, and suddenly Mayura's head popped out. "Yamino told me you wanted a ham Fenrir-kun, so I brought part of the one Papa had!" She said smiling sweetly.

Fenrir drooled at the steaming ham, before charging towards Mayura. "Thank you Mystery Girl!"

Mayura simply smiled. "...Merry Christmas Fenrir-kun..."

Afterwards they had finished they're little "moment" everyone turned to watch Loki sitting on the floor, giggling away at the Týr dog toy.

"Er, merry Christmas Loki-kun..." Mayura muttered, sweat dropping.

* * *

**Yay so I hope everyone enjoyed it! I tried to make it longer to make up for the lack of updates, and I assure you the real chapter is coming! Hopefully I'll finish writing it before Christmas, and then my amazing beta-reader Lysana will update it as soon as she can! Everyone thank Lysana guys! :D **

**Oh by the way, for those of you who don't know Norse Mythology, Týr is the god who had to seal Fenrir with chains to await Ragnarok, and once Fenrir realized what Týr had done he bit off his hand, hence the removable hand! Silly Fenrir doesn't get the humor -.-". **

**lol so tune in for the next update and please review! I always love to hear what you think, even if it's for little in between chapters like this :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Crazed xP**

**p.s- Happy Holidays to all you guys! No matter what the holiday!**


	11. Chapter 8: Unveiled Secrets

**Hello my fellow Loki-Wuvers! :D. It's time for another update from your best friend Crazed! *Roars from adoring fans* Thank you Thank you...But really i don't deserve all your love, because it's taken me _SO LONG_ to get this update finished! But luckily, now that it's done, I'm quite satisfied :P. **

**Hehe Thanks PlatinumMew (again -_-) For reviewing on my holiday special -^^-! For all of you who _didn't_ review....go now or face the wrath of Fenrir! D: Lol I'm just joshin' I wuv you guys :)**

**Alrighty enough blabberin', on to the update! Yayy! Here's WBB, chapter 8! (weird #since it's technically like chapter 10 or 11 xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki Ragnarok, but because I own this story, I have the power to do a lot of cruel things! :D**

* * *

Loki quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the front door slam. "Mayura!" he yelled and ran out of the office.

Everyone had looked up when Mayura ran by. "Oh dear...Loki-sama has done it again...?" Yamino said sadly as they heard the door slam.

"Nn.." Fenrir growled and looked over at the doorway when they heard another set of footsteps. "Daddy," Fenrir exclaimed as he stared at his father. "What did you d-"

"Later okay Fenrir?!" Loki yelled as he ran out the door.

"Er...do you think Daddy realizes...?" Fenrir muttered, as they both walked over to the open door and stared at the retreating god.

"No...Loki-sama has his mind too filled up about a certain mortal to notice..." Yamino said smiling.

Loki pushed his legs harder, willing them to move fast enough to reach the pink haired girl in front of him._ "Odd...it seems I'm running much faster than normal..." _Loki thought, but quickly pushed the thought aside as the distance between him and Mayura was growing shorter. "Mayura!" Loki yelled after her.

Mayura could already hear the pounding steps get closer, and she flinched as her name was called. "Go away Loki! Just leave me alone you liar!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes tighter as tears glistened down her cheek. However she was already slowing down, as her energy ran out.

"Mayura?" Loki exclaimed as he reached her and grabbed her hand before she could get away again.

"I'm...fine...Lok-eh?" Mayura mumbled, breathing heavily. Turning around a bit to peek at the hand holding hers, her eyes widened a fraction.

That hand was too big to be Loki's.

Although Loki's tiny hand, in Mayura's view, had always seemed to fit seamlessly into hers, this hand seemed to fit perfectly with hers too. But it was hers that was the smaller one.

And that's when she heard his voice again. "Mayura...?" Loki whispered quietly.

Mayura slowly raised her head, chewing her lower lip nervously. "_There's no way.....oh god..." _ As the girl stared up at the person who was holding her hand, she became speechless_. "No. Way."_

"K-Kami-sama?" Mayura stuttered, her eyes widening as she stared up at the god before her.

"Huh...?" Loki breathed, completely confused. He stared at Mayura for a moment, and in her eyes reflected a tall handsome man, with forest green eyes and amber colored hair. _"Oh..." _ Loki thought, realizing he had somehow changed into his kami form.

Mayura stared up at him curiously. "Er Kami-sama are you alright...?" she asked, and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?" she called. When there was no answer, she immediately puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and pivoted, storming off again.

However, as soon as her hand slipped out of Loki's, he immediately snapped out of his trance and saw that Mayura was walking away. "Mayura!" he yelled, exasperated.

It was weird, hearing his real voice again. It had only been a few weeks ago that he had heard it, and yet it was impossible to get used to.

As Loki ran towards the once again retreating girl, he thought about this. _"Will being myself ever be okay? To Mayura...and to me....?_"

"Hey..." Loki muttered as he grabbed onto Mayura's hand.

"What?!" Mayura snapped, spinning around to face him.

Loki's calm façade faltered for a moment, as he stared at the tears streaming down her face. _"I'm a god...isn't our job to make people happy...?"_ he thought, staring at her with a sad expression.

Seeing the sadness on the god's face, Mayura immediately covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Kami-sama! I'm just having a bad day!" she exclaimed and grabbed onto his hands. "I didn't mean to upset _you_ Kami-sama!" she said as new tears pricked her eyes. "K-kami-sama...?"

"Hey Mayura...?" Loki suddenly whispered. He stared quietly at her hands holding his, feeling strangely empty inside as he made a decision.

"Yes Kam-"

"Mayura!" Loki cut in, not daring to look up at her.

Mayura nodded solemnly, biting her lower lip.

A few seconds silently passed before Loki realized she must have nodded. "Please...don't call me that..."

Mayura stared at him. "Don't call you what...? Kami-sama...?"

Loki nodded, his hands unconsciously grabbing hers.

"Um, why...?" Mayura asked quietly, watching his melancholy expression carefully.

Loki took a deep breath. "Because," he mumbled, and bit his tongue in an attempt to stop his voice from shaking. "...That's not _really_ my name..."

Mayura suddenly laughed and wiped her eyes. "Well of course it's not your real name, silly; I don't _know_ your real name! Why would I...?" she asked, giggling.

"Mayura..." The god said quietly as he raised his head to look at her. "You know me already..."

Mayura had lowered her head so she didn't look at him. "Um...Kami-sama I don't really feel comfortable-"

"Mayura!" Loki yelled, grabbing her chin and lifting so it she was staring right into his eyes. "Look me in the eyes, Mayura," he whispered quietly, hearing nothing but his own quick heartbeat thudding in his ears and Mayura's silent breathing. "And tell me you don't know who I am..."

Mayura obeyed and stared up at his green eyes for what seemed like eternity. "I-I don't know..." she finally breathed, looking away. "I'm sorry...the only time I've ever seen you was in the park when Loki-kun disappeared..."

"Mayura....?" the god muttered as he stared at her face.

"Hai...?" she whispered, turning her face to stare at him also.

"I...never disappeared...I was with you the whole time..."

"N-nani...?" Mayura asked, laughing nervously. "W-why are you saying you didn't disappear, Kami-sama? I was talking about Loki not you!"

Loki suddenly smiled sadly at her. Lifting his hands so he was holding both sides of her face he leaned in slowly and put his lips to her ear. "Mayura...we're the same person...it's me, Loki," He whispered.

Mayura's eyes widened a moment as Loki leaned in slowly, but she quicklyblushed when he went and whispered something, his breath tickling her ear. It took her a moment to realize what he said. "What...?" she breathed looking up at him, but quickly regretted it as she saw the similarities in their faces.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Mayura yelled, ripping his hands away from her face. "Loki-kun how could you...? That man in the park made me believe in a Kami...For the first time in my life I believed in miracles..." She took a small step back, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mayura, I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to find out this way..." Loki whispered quietly, watching her.

Mayura shook her head back and forth slowly. "No Loki, you didn't mean for me to find out at all...For the first time in my life I believed in miracles...but it turns out it wasn't a miracle at all...." She began to back up a little faster now, wanting to get as far away from Loki as she could.

"Mayura!" Loki yelled, his eyes widening in fear as he looked behind her.

Mayura, however, took it the wrong way. "Just stop it Loki! I'm done with you okay?! _Done!_" she screamed and pivoted, running blindly forward as tears slipped off her cheek.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Right as Mayura turned around and ran, the traffic light had turned green. But Mayura hadn't noticed. She ran into the middle of the street, Loki's scream drowned out by the honking horn. Mayura stopped and turned, her eyes wide as a car came straight towards her, before something rammed into her, hard. And everything went black. The sounds of screams and screeching cars were lost in the darkness.

* * *

**BUAHAHA! Another amazing cliffy! ;) I thought the update would have a better ending this way. Why else do I end on cliffy's? No, not just because they're fun! (Although they really are...) Lol Kay so tune in next time for another update! Thanks for readin' and please review ^^**

**Sincerely yours :P,**

**-Crazed x3  
**


	12. Chapter 9: Unveiled Secrets Part II

**Hey guys! Crazed here once again! I know, I know you're probably all like wow, I thought she quit fanfiction for good! But no, my lovely followers that is not the case! Really, I've just been drowning in my own work these past few weeks. Nothing better than essays, midterms, tests, quizzes, and book projects blah blah blah.**

**So yup, I've had no time to write at all! And that makes me very, very sad.**

**Anyways, because of my forever-long absence, I've worked extra hard on this chapter, and it's come out to be quite long. Hopefully it will take you a bit longer to read than the other ones, just so I can make it up to you! (7 pages on my word! :O)**

**So without anymore stalling, I give you WBB chapter 9! (w00t!)**

**P.S. (sorry -.-") As another way to make it up to you, I've put in a **_**special**_** surprise at the end, hope it makes everyone happy :3**

**Disclaimer:f  
Loki: Come on you can do it!  
Me: Bu-  
Loki: *glares* No buts Crazed! What is there to but about?  
Mayura: yeah!  
Me: Well-  
Loki and Mayura: Just say it so they can read the chapter!  
Me: Well okay...*sighs* I do not own Loki Ragnarok in any way possible, although I wish I did.  
Loki and Mayura: Good! Now please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was déjà vu all over again. Mayura was floating in darkness, unable to move any of her body parts. She could feel the nothingness pushing her farther down into the abyss. Her thoughts were scrambled, and every time she tried to remember something, _anything_ it slipped out of her reach.

She slowly closed her eyes, or maybe opened them; it was hard to tell in pitch black. A shrilling sound began echoing in her ears, and all she wanted to do was cover them with her hands.

A figured began blurring into Mayura's view, a hazy vision of a handsome young man and a small boy.

Although she couldn't hear much over the white noise in her head, it looked like the person was calling, no, _screaming_ her name. Every few seconds something wet would splash onto her cheek, but her arms were like led and unable to be moved.

What Mayura wanted most was to comfort the strange apparition of the man, and tell him that everything was going to be fine. Maybe even explain to him that her mama had passed away when she was a little girl, but she knew that she would get past it one day.

_"Of course,"_ Mayura thought offhandedly. _"I guess I'd only say that if I was talking to the little boy, I'm sure the young man wouldn't care...it's funny though, they both kinda look like Loki-ku-"_

Her mind immediately froze as the thought came to mind. As Mayura unconsciously stared at the blurred figure of a man and child, she realized that they were _both_ one person, not two different figures. What she was looking at was Loki.

"Loki?" Mayura rasped quietly, surprised that her voice had come back at all.

"Mayura?!"

Her own name boomed in her ears, and Mayura had to close her eyes to adjust to the sound.

"H-hai, it's me Loki. Why so surprised?" she whispered.

The comment may have come out humorous, but really the girl was genuinely confused. Of course it was Mayura, so anything out of the ordinary confused her. Especially when the seemingly laid-back Loki was acting scared for _her_ sake. Of course there were all those times that she had gotten herself in trouble from mysteries... Loki always seemed to come and save her then.

_"But it was only because I helped out so much at the Detective Agency, and Papa would kill him if he found out I disappeared. I was only a tool to him, and there'd be consequences if he lost me."_ Mayura thought, still unable to open her eyes and look at the newly-revealed god.

For all she knew she could have been abducted by _aliens_ and Loki was just excited to tell her.

Mayura's eyes immediately snapped open as the thought popped into her head.

"Is that what happened Loki-kun?!" she gasped, her eyes suddenly lacking the gloomy haze they had been holding the past few days.

"H-huh?" Loki asked, startled.

It wasn't just the fact that Mayura had come out of her deep thoughts so suddenly with complete joy, or that the pink-haired girl had asked a question _assuming_ he had been reading her thoughts and just _knew _what she was talking about. Not _all_ gods did that. No, it was the sudden use of the suffix -Kun at the end of his name as she said the question. To Loki, Mayura hadn't used -Kun in years, even though it had only started a short while ago, maybe it was even today. In Japanese culture, without any suffix it probably meant they were much closer than _friends_, but being from Norse decent it still stung, a very hard slap in the face. The fact that she was using it again caught him off guard, and it made him realize how much he _liked_ the little extra word at the end of his name.

"Did I get abducted by aliens, Loki-kun?! Is that why you're acting so out-of-whack? I bet that's why, Loki-kun. I, out of _all_ the people you've met, gods and humans alike, know you couldn't _really_ care for a mortal, it's against the 'rules' right?"

"Mayura, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I've seen the movies Loki-kun. Gods can't and never will fall for them, let alone _really_ care for them. What makes you think I'm going to believe a lying deceiving god of mischief, huh? Loki, it's time you stop acting to try and keep your little game from ending, I get it okay?"

"Games? What _game_ Mayura? What's gotten into you?" By now Mayura was crying, and Loki was sure the girl had gone crazy.

"Loki just st-"

"Mayura, _you_ stop it!" Loki snapped, his jaw clenched.

Mayura stared up at the god of mischief in disbelief. Although he had his eyes closed his face looked so _lost_. Suddenly, Mayura remembered the wetness that had been splashing on her cheek while she was in her own little world, and she unconsciously reached up to touch Loki's cheek.

Loki, startled by the sudden movement, snapped his eyes open to stare at the girl.

"Loki, a-are you crying?" Her voice came out in a whisper, its tone unsure.

Almost immediately Mayura felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.

"L-Loki what are you doing?!" Mayura squeaked, wide eyed, turning her head slightly to look at the back of Loki's head.

"...I almost lost you Mayura." Loki said quietly, but not quietly enough that Mayura couldn't hear the shake in his voice. "You were so close to getting hit by that truck...I was terrified."

"Truck?" Mayura whispered, suddenly remembering everything that had happened before. How she had run out into the middle of the street without looking, the car coming right at her, the horns, the screeching, something hitting her, and then feeling herself go unconscious.

"Oh." Mayura mumbled, now understanding. She had been lying on Loki's lap this whole time, right across the street from the accident.

Seeing how Loki would most likely keep her in that position for awhile, Mayura rested her chin on his shoulder and stared at the road in front of her.

There were definitely signs of an accident. Tire marks decorated the majority of the road, the thick black lines distinctive against the cracked and worn down tar. But, there were no cars driving by, or even blood on the road, which would show signs of Mayura actually getting hit by the truck. In fact, she didn't feel severe pain at all.

"Um, Loki?" Mayura asked quietly, unwillingness to let her guard down clearly in her voice. This hug wasn't going to change her feelings, or at least not for the moment.

Loki's jaw tightened, ready for whatever low blow Mayura was about to throw at him.

"W-why am _I_ not hurt?" she said quietly, already guessing the answer.

"I pushed you out of the way, Mayura...."

"You _what_?!" Mayura gasped, shoving Loki so hard she fell back on her rear, and the tall god sprawled out in front of her.

"What the he- erm, earth was that for!" Loki yelled, his face flustered.

"Loki, were you about to _curse_?!" Mayura gasped, her sudden anger replaced with astonishment.

"Of course not! _Earth_ is not a curse, Mayura." Loki said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Loki, that is _not_ what you were going to say!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is _too_!"

"Is _not_!"

"Mayura that is absolutely absurd and you know it!"

"Nuh-uh Loki-kun! You were going to say h-e-double hockey stick!" Mayura yelled, her cheeks in their classically annoyed puffed out form.

"What? I don't even know what that means, Mayura!" Loki yelled, laughing.

"Well _you're_ the one who was in the chibi form for kami knows how long! You should have learned something in that little head of yours!" Mayura was tempted to go over and knock Loki on the head, but she held back.

"Well _sorry_ for not tapping into my inner child." Loki muttered, his face going into a sulk.

Mayura threw Loki a small smile. "Well, you're certainly acting like a child right _now,_ Mr. Mature Kami-sama."

Loki glared over at her, still unable to stop himself from throwing a little tantrum.

"And," Mayura continued. "It was very childish and stupid for you to jump in front of an oncoming truck just to save someone like _me,_ Loki... I'm really not worth the effort."

Loki stayed silent for a moment, his childish façade replaced by his normal seriousness. "What makes you think that, Mayura? You're _assuming_ I don't care a thing about you, that to me, you're just one little game. Is that why you think I stayed? Is that really why you think I stayed here, rather than return to the place I really belong, and gain back the honor that was stripped away from me so greedily? So I could continue my _game,_ Mayura?!"

Said girl shrunk away from the now angry god, unable to say anything more than a small, "Loki, you're yelling kinda loud..."

The god pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected himself. "No, Mayura, the answer is no. You're not just a little plaything that can entertain me until I get tired of you, and then I'll just toss you away and find a new one."

"But Lok-"

"No buts, Mayura. What is there to but about?"

"Well-"

Loki shook his head, cutting the girl off. With a small smile, Loki got up off the ground and dusted off his clothes nonchalantly, Mayura watching him intently the whole time. After a moment Loki looked up and caught Mayura's eye, and almost immediately Mayura gave a "huff" and looked away, her cheeks puffed out.

"Hey, Mayura?" Loki's voice seemed to come out of nowhere, causing Mayura to turn her head towards the sound.

"What, Lok-" Before she could finish, Mayura felt a pair of warm lips press softly against hers, but only for a second.

"Loki did you just-!" Mayura gasped, her face turning a deep red.

"I care about you, Mayura; I really, really care about you..._That _is why I jumped in front of a truck to save you," Loki whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and in turn, successfully cutting her off. "You're a...very close friend of mine, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Mayura stared at him for a second, her tongue caught in her throat. As she stared into his eyes, she only half listened to what he was saying, too distracted to make out every single word. That is, until the statement about being close friends.

"Whaaat?! What type of _friend_ kisses their other friend, huh?!" Mayura yelled, her blush growing by the second.

Loki stood up and stared at the girl, unfazed except for a playboy smirk on his face, clearly entertained by her embarrassment.

Being the smart god that he was, he chose to say nothing, and instead gave a simple shrug of his shoulders, before turning around and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going mister? We're not done here yet! Loki-_kun_!"

Loki gave Mayura a small wave as he walked away, not turning around.

If the circumstances were normal, sure he'd probably turn around and stick his tongue out at her or something. But if he did, Mayura would see that his eyes were crimson red, instead of their normal forest green.

And that would either scare her off, or show that things were not okay.

She would start hammering questions at him, and he would either avoid every single one of them, or tell her that there had been a shift in the air, and as a mortal she wouldn't be able to feel it.

Mayura would then probably yell something about a "fushigi mystery!" And Loki would say nothing.

Because what Loki couldn't tell her was that _something _was dangerously close, and that was why the atmosphere had suddenly changed, not from the appearance of UFO's or unidentified life forms.

Of course, that was only a guess.

So as Mayura continued to yell after him, Loki found he _couldn't_ turn around and talk to her, because he was heading for a much more important destination.

Odin.

* * *

**:D Chapter 9 is complete! Hope you all enjoyed and were very satisfied with my special surprise! :D Ah, the wonderful upsides of being an author, you can do **_**whatever**_** you want :P.**

**So I left you on a little cliffy at the end of the chapter, and sorry if it was a tad confusing xD. If you didn't follow you can just PM with any questions and I'll answer as soon as I get 'em! **

**I feel like there was quite a bit of sarcasm and very over-exaggerated words this chapter, hence all the italicized words. Eh, just my point of view I guess.**

**Oh yeah, on another note, did anyone notice the similarity in the disclaimer and in the chapter? :P If you **_**didn't**_** well, you should go see lol. Lol, I'm not going to do my disclaimers like that again, I just felt like doing it once. Truthfully, it bothers me! :P Okay well anyway:**

**Please review and comment so I know that YOU didn't all die while I was gone! ****  
**

**Until next time!**

**-Crazed xP **


	13. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**=D Crazed here! I updated way faster than normal, and I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! That's what happens when one has 10 hours to kill on a bus to Montreal, Canada lol. Ah the wonders of an itouch and its 'Notes' feature, that's where I write _all _my chapters for my stories! Mmk so here's chapter 10 for everyone to enjoy!**

**Also before you read just a few little things to know...The first is that on said 10-hour-busride, I read a huge book on Norse Myths from the beginning all the way to the end -Ragnarok- so this chapter includes a lot of aspects that I read about. This includes our favorite Father-of-all-gods companions (you'll see when you read.) For those of you who _are_ familiar with Norse Mythology, I'm sure you'll be 'kay with all of it, but if you _do_ have questions you can just PM me, or even include it in your review/ comment! ^^ **

**So without further ado, I give you chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki Ragnarok, their amazing ways of incorporating the Norse Myths is just too out of my league...oh well...**

* * *

Loki walked along the streets, his pace quickening with every step. Vaguely, the god thought about the pink-haired girl he had just left on the sidewalk, but as Odin's aura got stronger and stronger he soon forgot.

Every once and awhile he'd make a sharp turn to the left or right, and soon Loki was in a deep labyrinth of alleyways.

Soon his footsteps began to slow as he spotted Odin's famous ravens Hugin and Munin perched in a tall tree. His eyes darted right and left, and he could feel the bitter anger that had been lying dormant in his heart for so long come back.

"Odin!" Loki yelled out, rage seething in his voice.

It was as if his life in Asgard had just occurred yesterday. All those things that made him turn on the gods, those evil and mischievous deeds he had done so readily, it was as if he had only done them moments ago. Like he had never changed.

Odin stepped out of the shadows, his two wolves by his side.

"Well, if it isn't Geri and Freki," Loki said with a sneer spread across his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the _real _Loki we've all known for so long. Finally came back, eh? We were all waiting you know, looks like Ragnarok's coming sooner than later."

Loki was now leaning against one of the walls of the buildings, simply watching Odin as he spoke. Red eyes gleaming, Loki smiled. "We all know what side _I'll _be on," he said, his voice laced with venom.

"Loki, you are my son, like all the gods are, and I am your father. I've always accepted the mischief you caused, but then one day you simply changed." Odin took a step forward, his one eye showing only sadness. "What has come upon you, Loki?"

Loki suddenly glared, and he approached Odin so quickly that the father-of-gods jumped back in surprise. "What has come upon me, Odin? Nothing has changed about _me_; it's you and everyone else that's changed. I couldn't take all the gods saying all these things about themselves that were never_ true_! I cannot fight alongside hypocrites, Odin, and so I'll fight against you."

Odin glared back at Loki, Geri and Freki snarling fiercely by his side. "And you wonder why you cannot return to Asgard, Loki god of mischief."

Loki simply sneered at him, his red eyes shining as if thought of causing havoc brought him great pride.

"I don't plan on going back, Odin. That is, until the dawn of Ragnarok has come."

Although the god seemed calm and collected on the outside, in his head he was a mess.

_"What's wrong with me?! Why am I acting like this? I've _changed, _haven't I?!"  
_  
"Well, Loki, with you returning back to your original form, it will be coming much sooner than later."

"I'll be glad to fight and die if it means that I can kill _you_, Odin."

_"That's not true! Ragnarok could've happened way before now, but we all _chose_ not to go on that train!"_

"Oh?" Odin asked, his face filled with mock astonishment. "But then wouldn't that mean your little mortal would be left all alone? What a sign of your deep and caring love for her."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't love that girl; she means absolutely nothing to me, just like any of my other wives." Loki growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

Odin walked around Loki slowly, realizing he now had the upper hand. "Are you sure, Loki? Because you seemed so protective of her _before_. Why, back there I could have sworn you risked your own life for hers, kind of odd to do that for a simple mortal. Even when you were with Siguna, the only wife who truly loved you, you did not act this way."

Loki visibly tensed at the name, and his eyes seemed to go to a faraway place. "Mayura, she's not like any of those goddesses... Siguna cared, yes, but it was one sided. Mayura, she has this way of showing her feelings in the littlest of actions..." Loki trailed off, seeming to go back to his calmer state.

"So you _do_ care for her?" Odin asked with a sneer.

"No," Loki snapped, coming back to the present. "She's just interesting to observe; an experiment and nothing more."

"An experiment, eh? So why was it that you tried so hard _not_ to let her know that?"

Loki looked to the left, watching the sun slowly sink down in the sky. It was almost night time, and he wondered if Mayura had gone back to the agency to see if he was there.

"Lok-"

"Because then my one source of mischief on Midgard would be ruined, would it not? And it's not as if I could go back to Asgard and enjoy myself there... but if she died I would not mourn, I'd simply find a new plaything."

"So it would be fine with you if I killed her?"

Loki's head immediately snapped towards Odin, his eyes so astonished that the father-of-gods burst out laughing. "Is that a no? Because my wolves could do it in an instant, just say the word."

"N-no, don't..." Mayura's smiling face flashed in his mind and he had to shut his eyes. "She's my fun, what would be in it for you to kill her?"

"Nothing, just revenge..." Odin muttered, and he too was now watching the sunset. After a moment one of Odin's all-seeing ravens, Munin, swooped down to his master and whispered something in his ear before both flew off. Odin nodded at the message and turned toward Loki. "Would you be happy if I allowed you entrance into Asgard again? You may have said you wish to fight against us, Loki, but I know that is not the case."

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Odin, his eyes gleaming with that hidden evil as before. "What's your price?" he asked, a sneer on his face.

Odin's smile mirrored Loki's, and he began to walk by Loki, his wolves already disappearing into the darkness. "It's a simple one really, Loki," Odin paused and turned back towards the god, and if possible his sneer widened. "Kill the mortal. You can return to Asgard as soon as her heart stops." With that he disappeared into the darkness and almost immediately a new set of footsteps could be heard.

"Loki-kun! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you and when I heard your voice I followed it and here you are! Uh, Loki-kun? Who were you talking to?"

Loki turned his head slowly towards the voice, his eyes shadowed by the fresh darkness of the night. "No one, Mayura. I just had to take care of some business... Let's go home and see if Yamino's prepared supper yet..." he said quietly, all the while being careful that she couldn't see his face.

"Business? Nani, but Loki you're in the middle of an alleyway..." Mayura's voice went quiet when she noticed the mood Loki was in. "Um, okay well lemme just stop by my house and tell Papa I'm staying at your house for dinner..."

They began to walk along, the awkward silence thickening with every step the pair took. Soon they reached Mayura's home, and the girl ran inside to tell her father where she was going.

While Mayura was inside, Loki waited outside, making sure that he was out of sight of her father. Since the "incident" he hadn't changed back into his chibi-form, and he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.

Leaning against a brick wall, the god stared at his hand. "'The _real_ Loki'? I thought I already _was_ the real Loki... But that sudden dark feeling; the last time I felt like that was when I was on Asgard... But, I thought I got over that." Loki placed his hand on his chest, and Odin's words rang through his head.

_Would you be happy if I allowed you entrance into Asgard again?  
_  
Just then Mayura came back out. "Okay, Papa said I should be back before 11, 'cuz I have school in the morning."

Loki nodded, his hand returning to his side. He began walking again, his mind lost in thought.

Once again an awkward silence descended on the two, but neither made a move to break it.

After a bit of walking they reached the agency, and Loki stopped at the open gates. Staring at the door, he made no move to go forward.

Mayura, noticing the kami stop, walked around him and peeked at his face.

"Oi, Loki?"

"...Yes, Mayura?" Loki looked down at the girl and her innocent face, and his eyes filled with pain.

_What's your price?  
_  
Without warning Mayura's hands were on the sides of his face, and her worried face was deepened when she saw his eyes. "What's with your eyes, Loki-kun?"

Loki immediately averted his eyes, his teeth grinding against each other. "Nothing, they're just like they always are. Don't worry about it." His voice was quiet and withdrawn, and for only a second a chill ran down his spine.

Mayura's hands slipped from the sides of his face, and she turned her head in the same direction as Loki, almost as if she wanted to see what he was seeing. "You're lying."

"I know."

"So why can't you just tell the truth for once?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to!" Loki snarled, turning his whole body towards her in anger.

Mayura jumped back slightly, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

As she looked at the fierce anger in his eyes, she suddenly realized what Loki was.

He was a _god_. A very powerful Norse god who could really hurt her if he wanted to. "L-Loki, what's wrong with you...? Y-you're never this angr-"

"Maybe, Mayura," Loki continued, Mayura's small voice cut off by his loud one. "It's because being around me can get you hurt."

_It's a simple one really, Loki.  
_  
Loki was now advancing on Mayura, and she in turn was backing away.

"I-I haven't gotten hurt yet have I?" Her voice stuttered. As the girl went to take another step back her foot hit the front door and with a subtle fear she realized she was trapped.

"Maybe, Mayura," Loki whispered so quietly that the pink-haired girl could hardly hear him. "It's because _I_ don't want to be the one to hurt you..." Loki's hands were on either side of the door, Mayura caught in the middle of them. Although she couldn't see his face because of the shadows, she could see his body trembling.

"...But you'd never hurt me, Loki." Mayura whispered, her voice confident but shaky.

"You don't know that, Mayura..."

"I do, Loki! You would never hurt me, I know it!" she yelled, her whole body shaking just like Loki's.

"Mayura..."

"You said you cared about me didn't you?! That's what you said! I'll never doubt that, Loki! If you care you won't hurt me..." Her voice broke and without warning she lunged forward and hugged the god, burying her face in his shirt as a sob escaped her lips.

Loki hesitated for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head so it was hidden in the crook of her neck. "Mayura, whatever happens, I want you to know that no matter how many lies I've told you, _that_ is not a lie..." His arms tightened around Mayura as he said this, desperately trying to stop the girl's shaking.

"You sound like you're going somewhere, Loki-kun...Please don't leave me! I-I don't know what I'd do if that happened again! P-please d-"

"Mayura, I'll be here until the day you d-" Loki suddenly went quiet, not daring to say the word.

"L-Loki-kun?" Mayura whispered, looking up towards the god. "What were you going to say...?"

Loki didn't answer, choosing to just stare at her face.

"...you'll be here until the day I di-?"

Before Mayura could finish, Loki had pinned her against the door and kissed her. In his mind it was the most effective way of shutting her up. After a moment, he let her go and backed up a little to give her room.

Mayura opened her mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it again. Shakily, she slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground.

"L-Loki?"

"Don't say it..."

"...D-don't say what?"

"Don't say the word that's going to take you away from me... I don't want to hear it."

"I-I'm not going to _die_ anytime soon, Loki."

Loki immediately tensed, and he crouched on the ground as if he was in extreme pain. "You don't _know _that, Mayura! That's what I'm trying to get at! Being with me can get you _killed_! Mayura, I-"

For once it was Loki's turn to get cut off, because Mayura had once again put her hands on the sides of his face. "Loki-kun, you act really weird when you're in this form..."

"What?"

"Well for one thing your eyes are really red, and it's got this glint to it that's kind of scaring me - I'm being honest. Second of all you're really moody, the little Loki-kun is much more subdued than you are right now. And lastly," Mayura looked down as her cheeks flushed. "This is the second time you've kissed me today, Loki-kun, I mean I'm not going to hit you or anything for doing it but just because I'm not doesn't mean you should get the wrong idea! I mean it's not like I'm kissing you _back_ either! Well, to be honest I've never _been_ kissed before, Papa always hugged me and it'd be kinda creepy if he kissed me like you do, you know what I mean?"

"Mayura..."

"I don't really know how to kiss  
people, I've never read a romance novel in my life! Mysteries don't have romance in them, only action. So don't get offended or anything if I don't kiss you back 'cuz I really don't know _how_! But still that doesn't mean I wanna kiss you back, Loki-kun, we're friends right? Yeah, we're friends who occasionally or I guess we could call it somewhat often kiss each other. But technically it's not _me_ kissing you, it's you kissing me! So what would we call it? Well I guess I'll have t-"

"Mayura!" Loki covered Mayura's mouth with his hand before she could say another word. "If you don't shut up I'm going to kiss you until you can't_ breathe_ anymore! Stop _ranting_!"

The pink haired girl nodded and with a sigh Loki removed his hand from her mouth and immediately Mayura yelled out, "Romance is a Fushigi Mystery!"

With a small smile Loki pulled Mayura up and opened the door, not saying another word on the subject. "You go and tell Yamino we're back okay? I'll be down in a moment..."

Mayura nodded and ran off towards the kitchen, calling out to Yamino and Fenrir cheerfully.

As soon as she was out of sight Loki turned and stared at himself in one of the nearby mirrors.

Another chill ran down his spine as he looked at the grinning face staring back at him, the blood-red eyes filled with mischief and evil.

"Loki-kun, dinner's ready!"

"...coming..."

_Kill the mortal. You can return to Asgard as soon as her heart stops._

_

* * *

_**Woah, did anyone else notice that I _didn't _end on a cliffy?! Oh my gosh, that's like, a first for me! I was actually going to end this chapter right after Odin leaves and Mayura arrives, but I thought it better to just continue it. :)**

**So what did everyone think? I hope the start of the chapter wasn't too confusing, it's back to the whole need to know the myth thing. But for everyone who wants to know something REALLY interesting... in the anime and manga, Sakura Kinoshita -the amazing creator- sort of mixed the characters of Odin and Heimdall together! Weird right? Well it's because in the myths, Odin lost one of his eyes to gain complete wisdom from a certain well, in order to find out how to save the world from destruction; just like how Heimdall is missing an eye in the too in the anime/manga! Also, Odin has two ravens -you guessed it- Munin and Hugin, who see everything that happens in the world. And of course, Heimdall has his own little predator birdie that he chills with! **

**Oh, while on the subject of Munin, just so all of you understand the message that it gave Odin was that Mayura was coming towards them, so he high-tailed it outta there lol. :P**

**Oops, one more important thing! Did anyone notice that I didn't do I a Valentines Day special?! Because I sure didn't! O.O I didn't even realize it was MARCH! So because I missed a very important holiday (espcially because this is a ROMANCE fanfic) I want everyone to tell me if you think I should or shouldn't make a really late one? I have an idea, but I want everyone's opinion on the matter! :)**

**'Toon in for the next update and please review/comment!**

**Thanks!**

**-Crazed xP**


	14. Worlds Between Bifrost Valentine Special

**W00t! Crazed here with a totally late Valentine's Day Special! :D Hm, how off am I? Like, over a month? xD Oh well, people wanted it so here it is! Happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone! And I hope it was as exciting as Mayura's ;).**

**So without further ado, I give you WBB Valentine's Day Special! (*cheers and claps*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki Ragnarok, but for once I can say that I _do_ own the OC's in this chapter! Yay! :P  
**

* * *

"Time to get up, Honey...."

A small grumble came from under a pile of pink alien blankets.

"Mayura, you need to get ready for school now!"

"5 more minutes..."

With an exasperated sigh Mayura's father glanced at the alarm clock, which read '8:15' in big numbers. She only had fifteen minutes before school began.

"Look, Mayura! There's a vampire right outside the window! What a fushigi mystery!" he yelled, pointing at the window to emphasize it more.

"W-w-what?!" The pink haired teen was suddenly out of bed in seconds, her whole face pressed against the pane of glass. "Where?!"

Mayura's father smiled. "Aw, he must have gotten away... Oh well, time for breakfast. Go eat."

Disappointedly Mayura turned away from the window, her face a mask of gloom. "How come you always get to see the cool stuff, Papa? And then when _I_ get there it's always gone?!"

"Luck I guess, or maybe it's because you don't have sixth sense." he said as he walked out of his daughter's bedroom, Mayura following close behind.

"Sixth sense, what's that?" she asked as she poured herself a bowl of Mystery-O's.

"What do you mean what's that?! You're a priest's daughter and you don't know what that is?! _Come_ _on_, Mayura! Look at your little detective friend!"

"Huh? You mean Loki-kun? What about him?"

"...Nothing, he just seems awfully-as you would say- 'mysterious.' Speaking of Loki, are you going over to his house after school?"

"Well, uh, maybe..."

Mayura's father looked up at his daughter to see her head lowered low enough he couldn't see her face.

"Why a 'maybe?' Did you two have another fight? I swear that boy can be such a _child _sometimes."

"No! It's just that today's Valentine's Day..."

Mayura's father blinked away his surprise. Since when did his daughter care about silly holidays like that?

"...So you want to spend your Valentine's Day with your old man?"

Mayura giggled at how excited her father sounded with that idea. "_No._"

A small gasp came from her father. "Don't tell me-"

"Tell you what?"

"Mayura, do you have a boyfri-?!"

"Bye, Papa! Have a fun day at the shrine!" she yelped, jumping up to kiss her father on the cheek before running out the door.

"Crazy girl..."

* * *

"Ah, I'm late!" Mayura screamed as the bell rang for classes to begin. Running inside her room, she quickly bowed to her teacher.

"Late again, Daidouji."

"Gomen nasai, Sensei."

"Take your seat, please."

"Hai..."

Straightening her back, Mayura turned around to take her seat. That is until she got her foot got caught on a chair, and she began falling quite ungracefully to the floor. With a tiny squeak Mayura felt herself being caught before she hit the ground. "Gah, s-sorry!" she stuttered as she looked up to see who had caught her.

"No prob, Daidouji. Be more careful next time though okay? I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

"Eh, Narugami-kun! Y-yeah sure. Thanks again." she said, as her cheeks turned a deep pink. Taking a small step away from the god of thunder Mayura "skillfully" lost her balance again, this time though she was more prepared. Pivoting, she threw her hands out in front of her and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact.

"Ah! Daidouji what the hell was that?! Are you trying to get me to sue you or what? Because you know I have the money for it!"

Mayura's eyes snapped open, and she confusedly looked around. "Eh? What happened?"

"Down here, Mayura!"

Even more confused than before, the teenage girl hesitantly looked down, only to see she was lying right on top of one of her classmates.

"Kya~! Koutarou-kun, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were behind me a-and I tripped, and wel-"

"Whoa, its fine, Mayura, no reason to flip. But, uh you mind getting off me?" he asked somewhat awkwardly.

Mayura's face, if possible, got even redder as she nodded, immediately climbing off of him.

"Daidouji Mayura, if you don't take a seat in 30 seconds you're going to have cleaning duty for the next month! Hurry up!"

"Ah, of course! Gomen!" Jumping up, Mayura hurriedly ran to her seat in the back of the classroom, students giggling as she sat down.

"Alright class, let's begin with today's lesson..."

* * *

After what seemed like ages to Mayura, the bell finally rang for lunch. With a relieved sigh the girl waited until everyone left the room before pulling out a small bento box wrapped in a ribbon. With a timid smile the girl happily went outside to meet with her other friends under the cherry blossom trees.

"Oh, Mayura-chan~, what's _that_?" her friend Hikari cooed.

"Er, what's w-what?" Mayura squeaked, quickly pushing the wrapped up lunch behind her.

"That bento-box, silly!"

"Uh, you mean this one?" Mayura asked as she pulled out another bento-box, this one covered in stickers.

"Mayura-chan, that's your regular box, but what's this?" Hikari asked as she leaped behind Mayura and snatched the neatly made lunch that was behind her.

"Gah! Hikari-chan give it back!" Mayura yelled, her face going completely red.

"_Oh_, Mayura-chan your face is more pink than your hair! Did you make that lunch for a boy perhaps?" Her other friend, Kagura, giggled.

"Ne, you guys are so mean! You're even worse than Loki-kun and Koutarou-kun put together!"

Hikari laughed as she handed Mayura back her lunch. "Speaking of _guys_, Mayura-chan, you seemed to have bumped into a whole lot of 'em this morning in class..."

"So? I'm clumsy, you know that Hikari-chan."

"How do you _know_ all those guys, Mayura-chan? I mean they never talk to us!"

"Well, Loki-kun I guess... We're detectives, so, uh; we meet a lot of people."

Both girls seemed to think about it for a moment, and then as if they were thinking the same thing, a mischievous smile crept onto both of their faces.

"Er, Hikari-chan? Kagura-chan? W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"_Because_, Mayura!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It's Valentine's Day today!" Kagura finished.

"Gomen, but I can't hang out with you two, I, uh, have plans..."

"With a _boy_ perhaps?"

Mayura immediately flushed. "Why would you think that?!"

"Well you seem to have an awful lot of _boy_ friends lately, Mayura-chan. It's only natural that on a lovey dovey day like this you'd have a date!"

"I'm not dating anyone! Papa thought the same thing this morning..."

"So are you going to see Mr. Detective?"Kagura cooed, with a huge grin on her face.

"No, I'm not going to the Agency today..." Mayura trailed off as she played with the cloth of her skirt.

"Meeting him somewhere maybe?" Hikari prodded, her grin widening by the minute.

"But Loki-kun's like 10 years old! I'm sixteen! He's more of a dearly close friend when he's like that..."

"Huh, when he's like what?" Kagura asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Uh, was that the bell for class?"

"N-"

"Okay, well see you guys up there!" Mayura exclaimed as she quickly jumped up and grabbed both lunches before running back into the school building.

"What was that about?"

"It's Mayura we're talking about, does it _ever_ make sense?"

* * *

With a huge smile on her face, Mayura walked off the school grounds. It had been a much longer day than expected, but really she was just nervous.

Turning left, Mayura began walking away from the direction of her home and the agency, and instead headed towards the park.

Humming quietly, the pink-haired girl looked up at the still bare trees, shivering slightly as a faint wind blew. As she reached the park's entrance Mayura's pace began to slow, and timidly she looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

With a tiny frown she realized that she was indeed alone in the park, and a small pang of disappointment hit her. "Oh, well...I guess I can just eat alone then. Funny that Miyu-chan and Hikari-chan hadn't noticed that I didn't eat my lunch...." Mayura trailed off once again, finding the idea of talking to herself somewhat embarrassing. Walking over to a nearby bench Mayura sat down and took out her lunch, simply staring at it. "I don't want to eat by myself..."

"You don't have to," a voice said from behind her.

"Oh, you came!" Mayura exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Of course I'd come! It's just that a certain dog wouldn't let me leave without me explaining 'Why Daddy isn't taking him on a walk,' so I'm late. Gomen, Mayura."

Mayura smiled and patted the empty space next to her. "I made you lunch!"

"Did you now?" the young man asked as he sat down beside her, his emerald eyes glittering as he watched Mayura take out the ribbon tied Bento-box.

"Yup! We all know you have _no_ cooking abilities, silly."

"Well that's why I have a _servant_ that does it for me, Mayura. By the way, your father called me up this morning..."

"Uh-oh. Sorry in advance?" Mayura said cautiously.

"No reason to be sorry, he simply demanded why a six year old child should be allowing a girl ten years older than himself to hang around him, and then even have the nerve to upset her. May I ask _what_ you said to him this morning?"

"Well I just said I wasn't going to see Loki-kun after school..."

"Uh, maybe you haven't noticed lately... But I _am_ Loki, Mayura."

"But when I say Loki-kun I think of you as a little kid! Not like um, _that_..." she said as she nodded her head towards his direction, effectively hiding her face by staring down at her lunch.

"Like what?" Loki asked, amusement thick in his voice.

"You know what I mean Loki-kun!" Mayura huffed.

"Hmm, you mean like _this?_"

Mayura looked up to see what he was showing, only to see Loki's face inches from hers. With a huge grin he pecked her nose, laughing at how much it made her blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mayura..." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You too, Loki-kun..."

* * *

**Okay people I need opinions! _Personally_, I thought my other ones were wayy better, but that's just how I felt on the matter... don't let me be the judge! Please review and comment =].**

**Next chapter will be up in maybe a week, because I have off from school (yay!) so that means more time writing! And that's about it... So as mentioned around a sentence ago...go and tell me what you thought!**

**And before anyone mentions it, yes I know Koutarou doesn't go to the same school as Mayura, but in this he does! (I can't remember if the anime DOES have him as Mayura's classmate, but in the manga he isn't...)  
**

**Happy late Valentine's Day!**

**LOVE (teehee),**

**-Crazed xP**


	15. Chapter 11: Thoughts and Hidden Feelings

**Sup everyone! Crazed here once again ^-^! Sorry for the delay, wrote this a while ago but then I had to go back and edit it on my ipod, then on my computer then it was my birthday, and then I was working on other stuff and by the time I got it sent to my beta-read Lysana (claps and cheers) she wasn't able to edit until now, so ya see, everyone's very busy at the moment! Anyway, what's important is I'm posting now, right? :D **

**I also have some very super-duper good news! While I was working on some other fanfiction and what-not I've also written up the finale of this story! (Or at least one chapter of it ._.) And I also know what the climax is going to be, and the COMPLETE end! So all I need to do is get it all written out! :3**

**So yeah, here's chapter 11! This is mostly a filler chapter to bring out certain characters' feelings, but it's necessary. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, or Matantei Loki, or even the Norse Mythology... I just write up these silly little stories based on 'em! :P**

* * *

Loki sat at the desk in his office, his face shadowed by the dim lamp-light in the corner. Even with sleep tugging at his eyes, he stubbornly refused to retire to bed.

Quiet snoring could be heard from the other side of the room, and the trickster god looked over to see Mayura sleeping peacefully on the couch, a knitted blanket covering her curled up body.

As he glanced over at the grandfather clock, a smirk tugged at his lips. "Need to be home before 11, huh? I guess that's not going to happen..." Just then the minute hand struck 12, and a quiet yet eerie tune filled the room. Loki closed his eyes as the music faded back to its former stillness, but it was once again broken by a quiet knock on the door. Opening his eyes Loki threw a worried glance towards Mayura, before he turned his chair around to face the window. "Yes?" he called out quietly enough as to not awaken the sleeping girl.

"It's Yamino, Loki-sama. May I come in?"

"Please do."

The door clicked open and Yamino timidly walked in, a tray of tea in his hands.

Carefully setting the drink in front of his master, Yamino backed up a step and waited for orders. When none came, however, Yamino politely cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Loki-sama?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I brought some tea up for you to drink, however it's almost three in the morning, so I'd recommend you sleep soon."

"Thank you, Yamino."

"You're welcome, Loki-sama. Shall I take Miss Mayura to one of the guest rooms?"

"It's fine, I can do it before I retire to bed...Could you call Mayura Papa and tell him she'll be staying here the night? I know it's late but I feel as if he'll be worried."

"Of course..." the green haired servant said before going quiet once again, watching the back of Loki's chair with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, father?"

There was a beat of silence, and suddenly the air was filled with soft laughter. "Father... I haven't heard that in awhile. I'll have to tell Spica, I'm sure she'd be happy..."

"L-Loki-sama?"

"I know, it seems quite impossible does it not? Because how in Odin's name will I be able to speak to my 'wife' in Asgard, without breaking my promise to Mayura and leaving Midgard? Really it comes to a matter of what's more important right, Yamino-kun?

"Is being with a mortal girl, who will one day die no matter what, and lose the chance to return to the land of the gods more important to me? Or is returning to the world that I really belong to, while in the process killing the one person who can _confidently_ say that they own this evil heart of mine superior?"

"I-I guess it'd be your choice, Loki-sama..."

"Please tell me, Yamino... I'm tired of everything being up to _me_... How about you, would you like to return to Asgard?"

"O-of course I would, Loki-sama. I'll always follow in your footsteps..."

"But what if I held the title of a murderer?"

Yamino was taken aback by the question, and most importantly his master's odd behavior. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, are you referring to Baldor?"

"No, Yamino. I'm referring to Mayura."

Immediately Loki's son stiffened, and he involuntarily turned around to stare at the mortal girl.

"I-I would have to say no, Father."

"And why is that?"

"I care for Mayura, almost as much as I care for you... I don't want to see her get hurt..."

"And you think I do?"

"No b-"

"You probably think I don't give a damn about that girl, right? She's just an _experiment_ to me, a _plaything_ that I use to entertain myself with?"

"Of course not, Father! What has come over you?!"

"That's sure as hell what Odin thinks!"

"Odin? You met with Odin?!"

"And you know what, Yamino? I told him those things! I said those god-awful things about the girl I love for no reason at all, except that it felt right!"

"Loki-sama, what are you trying to say?"

"Look at me, Yamino!" Loki yelled, finally spinning the chair around so Yamino could see his face. His eyes were a deep ruby, not like the normal forest-green. His hair was a mess, and the look in his eyes looked like one of a tormented and tortured person, but deep down there was something sinister.

"L-Loki-sama your eyes, what happened?!"

"It's like I never changed! I feel that mischief and evil coursing through my veins just like it used to! It's like a drug, Yamino. My mind is so filled with madness it's a wonder I could keep myself composed in front of Mayura!"

Instinctively he covered his mouth and turned his head towards the sofa, carefully waiting for his heart rate to slow before looking back up at his son.

"What exactly did Odin say to you, Loki-sama?"

"That if I want to return to Asgard, all I need to do is...k-kill Mayura..."

Yamino stared at his father, concern written all over his face. It was quite clear that Loki was _not_ okay. "A-and are you going to...?"

Loki stood up and walked towards Mayura, carefully crouching down as he reached where she lay. "I-I don't know..." he whispered quietly.

Yamino watched his father place a hand on the side of the girl's cheek, and then gave a small nod. Even if his father was deeply tormented, it was not his place to give an opinion on the matter. "Whatever you wish, Father... I'll be going to bed now, do you wish to have Fenrir-kun in your bedroom tonight?"

"No, let him stay with you..."

"Alright. Good night, Loki-sama."

"Sleep well, Yamino-kun."

Closing his eyes, Loki listened to the footsteps move across the room and the soft clicking of the door opening and closing. Holding his breath, he once again waited until the footsteps faded down the hall before he let out a breath. Opening his eyes, he stared at the sleeping girl's face, greatly astonished she hadn't woken from the yelling. "I guess it's time to go to sleep..." he muttered as he stood up.

Leaning down, he carefully slid his hands under Mayura's legs and arms and picked the fragile girl up. Cautiously he walked towards the door and opened it, pausing to make sure his movements hadn't woken her.

With a relieved sigh, he walked down the hall, continuing past the guest bedroom as if he hadn't seen it. Instead he walked to the end of the hallway where his master bedroom was. Using his foot to open the door the god walked over to his large bed, which now held no evidence of the earlier events that had occurred.

Loki then proceeded to pull back all the covers before gently placing Mayura down and protectively tucking her into the bed.

"Loki-kun?" Mayura drawled as her eyes fluttered open, squinting in an attempt to clear the blurriness. Loki walked around the bed and crawled in on the other side, reaching out to gently cup his hand against the girl's cheek. Mayura in turn titled her head to look at him, a sleepy smile spreading across her face.

Loki gave her a tired smile, both due to lack of sleep and stress, and leaned in to kiss the crown of her head. "Go back to sleep, Mayura..."

"Does Papa know?"

Loki nodded and held back a frown. _"Her father would miss her..."_

"Loki-kun, what are you thinking about?" she asked quietly, not missing the upset face the god had made.

_"I'm thinking about how little time I may have left with you... about how with Odin's threat looming over my head I want you to stay as close to me as possible..."_

"Nothing... Please sleep, Mayura. I won't be able to until you do."

"...Oh, gomen...will you tell me tomorrow?"

"...About what?"

A small yawn came from the girl. "About what's making you look so sad..."

"Sure, Mayura. Now sleep."

"Promise?"

_"Will this be another promise I won't be able to keep?" _

"Loki-kun?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Mmk, g'night Loki-kun." she mumbled as she scooted closer to him, snuggling into his warm body.

Wrapping his arm around her, Loki rested his chin on the top of her head. "Good night, Mayura. Let's hope your dreams are more peaceful than mine..." he whispered as he too closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**They ya go! Told you it was filler -_- ... Sorry if Yamino seemed a little OOC, he's just not used to being bombarded by an insane and troubled Loki, it's not in his loving servant manual :P. I did try to show a little bit of how Yamino feels about Mayura, especially because they don't really show it in the anime -that includes Fenrir. **

**By the way, Loki was not being an uber creeper when he brought Mayura into his room! I know all you fellow fan girls might have been on their edge of their seats at that point, but Loki was not in that mind set xD. I hope y'all noticed the hints (which her kindly suggested by my beta-reader ^^) that what I was going for was that Loki feels that he may not be able to be with Mayura _forever_, so he wants to stay with her as long as :3, Mayura didn't seem to mind though... P: And let's all keep in mind this is rated T lol.**

**Working on the next chapter soon! However all my finals are coming up so there may be a huge gap in updates... like this one xD.**

**Until then!**

**-Crazed xP**

**P.S! Don't forget to review and comment ._.**


	16. Chapter 12: Harbinger

Oh my goodness... I did it xD. I finally finished this chapter o.o" Just as a warning though, I have NO idea how the re-make of the end will come out since it's been so long. I hope better than before... It'll be hard though because I actually got myself so into the piece I was like mad emotional xD. Hahahaha. No hints there people :P Sowwy~ Anyways, HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 12! 1,510 beautiful words in all baby ;). I'm really happy with how it came out, so please enjoy!

Also if you hadn't realized yet I'm not even going to bother with a long list of reasons why I haven't been around in months, but simply, I'm sorry ;_;. To make a long story short I lost all my work with this story -the whole end, and my inspiration went out the window. So yeah, I'M SORRY! Now go read, my lovely readers, and enjoy, because there will be more :D.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GO MY LOVELY READERS AND DISCOVER ALL THAT'S AMAZING IN THE NON-OWNED-BY-CRAZED-WORLD OF LOKI RAGNAROK XD.

* * *

Crimson eyes flickered open before quickly shutting against the all-too bright light that streamed in from the open windows. Automatically his hand reached out to the left, his fingers running across the empty bed sheets. It only took a second for the god of mischief to be fully awake and aware that his companion was not still asleep next to him, and in moments, he was out of bed and rushing downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen-"

"Mayura-san? She left in a hurry for school about a half hour ago, Loki-sama."

Loki's form immediately relaxed and he cautiously walked over to sit down at the island. "And is anyone keeping an e-"

"Onii-chan is watching her. Don't worry, Loki-sama, we'll make sure Odin won't touch her," Yamino said with a gentle smile before placing a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, along with a mug of coffee.

"You always have a way of taking care of things when I can't, Yamino. It's really quite amazing..." Loki muttered as he poked at his eggs slightly to see if the yolk was runny or not.

"Not really, Loki-sama. I just try my best to serve you and make you happy."

"...Why is that?" Loki said as he continued to stab at his food.

"Why is what?" Yamino asked, turning to go wash the dishes.

"Why is it that you try so hard to please me, even though your being in this house alongside me is already good enough to make me eternally happy?"

"To be honest, it's partly repayment for you saving me from those cold waters, but it's also because it brings me great joy to see my father smile. But, Loki-sama, that last statement is not true..."

"What isn't? The fact that all I need is you and Fenrir to make me happy for the rest of my immortal life? Of course it is-"

"But it's _not_. Loki-sama would be smiling right now if it were, would he not? He would not look so tired, anxious, and nervous, and he would actually eat the breakfast his son made for him instead of mashing it until it was inedible. If _Father_ were happy, he would not have acted so distressed over Mayura-san as he did last night, or even this morning. You must realize what that means right, Loki-sama?"

Loki simply stared at his son, his eyes slowly going cold before they then glanced down at the mush of food in front of him. "I-I'm going out for a walk to clear my head, I'll be back in a couple of hours. " Without an answer to the green haired servant, he turned and slid off the stool, before walking out the front door and slamming the door after him.

With a sigh, Yamino proceeded to clear the table and wash off Loki's forgotten dishes, not bothering to turn around when the front door opened and closed once more. "Did you forget something, Loki-sama?" he called out as he attempted to scrub at some of the more difficult leftovers on the plate.

"I'm afraid Loki-sama's still out on his walk, Jumingard-_san._"

From the green-haired servant's mouth came a sudden hiss, his body pivoting to meet the unexpected intruder so quickly it seemed like he had simply twitched. "_Odin." _He snarled, his voice laced with venom.

"As hostile as ever I see, still upset about the whole impersonating-that-witch-called-your-mother thing?" he asked with a sneer spreading across his face.

Yamino gripped the wooden island for support, the material easily splintering under his immense strength. "What..." He took a deep breath. "Do you want, Odin? Loki-sama is, as you obviously know, out. What business do you have trespassing in his home?"

"Trespassing is an awfully nasty way to put it don't you think? Besides, I just came to have a nice friendly chat with _you._ And your brother of course... where is the mutt?" The god asked as he glanced around the household. "Out guarding that little pink haired love of Loki's I'm assuming? There's no reason, seeing how I have no intention of touching her... that, of course, is Loki's job," he said, chuckling.

Suddenly his voice fell flat, and his face returned to its solemn state. "Call Fenrir here. I have –surprisingly enough, a job for you."

"Job?" Yamino asked skeptically, while he mentally called Fenrir back to the mansion. "What sort of job...?"

"A messenger, of sorts." Odin replied as the sneer returned to his face, before he reached across the table to pick up Loki's forgotten coffee mug, quickly gulping it down.

"Messenger? What the hell are you talking about?" Yamino growled.

"You really are quite impatient, Yamino-san. Why do you think I was so afraid you'd speed up Ragnarok?" Odin asked with a dark laugh.

"What makes you think that Loki won't still make it happen?" Yamino challenged, a tiny glimmer in his eye.

Odin head snapped towards Yamino's direction and in a blink of an eye the green haired servant felt his neck constricted and his whole body thrown to the floor. "Ragnarok will _never_ happen you piece of trash. Understand? Do you see this eye socket? Ages ago, before you were even born from your mother's foul womb, I gave up my eye for an infinite amount of wisdom. I'm the wisest living thing in all the land, and I will _not_ have a scrawny little garden snake like you question me!"

"Shall I blind your other one then?" Yamino hissed between clenched teeth as he grabbed onto Odin's hands. A sudden sneer danced across his lips as he spit venom into the god's face, causing him to cry out and jump off Loki's son.

"I bet you didn't act that upset at the mention of Ragnarok in front of Loki, right Odin? Just what exactly are you planning? Why the sudden friendliness to the one god you despise enough to _exile_? And Mayura? Why even involve a mortal into the business of gods?" Yamino questioned. Just then the sound of running feet could be heard as Fenrir burst into the room, right in between Odin and Yamino.

"What'd I miss, four eyes?" Fenrir snarled, his teeth glinting as he looked Odin up and down.

"_That_ answer, boys, is for my own personal knowledge. But now that the whole party is here, I believe our meeting is now in session?"

"Let's just hurry up, Father will be returning home soon."

"What's this old man want from us anyway?" Fenrir muttered to Yamino.

"He wants us to work as messengers..." Yamino replied.

"What do you mean _messengers?_"

"_I mean_, I need you to make sure every god that's on Midgard hears this message within a fortnight, and _follows_ it.

They are to return to Asgard immediately, including you two. The gods have been walking among mortals for too long, and it is time for them to let go of the petty things that they have 'latched' onto. If they do not return willingly, I am sure we can arrange banishment to Jotunheim."

"And what about Loki?" Fenrir snapped at him, his fur on edge. Why would he and Yamino be able to go to Asgard out of all the people?

"He will remain here until he has retrieved his key to Bifrost. If he does _not_ get it, he will remain banished here alone for the rest of his immortal life, as well as being stripped of his powers."

"Key to Bifrost? What are you talking about?" Fenrir snapped again, his mind swimming with the information.

"Oh, has your beloved and faithful father not informed you? I guess I'll let him tell you then." Odin said with a dark laugh. "You have thirteen more nights, I'm counting on you two." The god then turned around and headed for the main hallway, before pausing as his handed landed on the doorknob. "Oh," he spoke up. "Don't mention this to Loki until you have to. There will be consequences if you do. See you around," he said laughing, the door slamming behind him.

Immediately Fenrir spun around to face his younger brother. "What the hell was Odin talking about, Yamino?"

His brother simply stared down at him quietly, unable to say a word.

"Is that why Loki's been acting so off ever since yesterday? Why I've been watching Mayura for the past 5 hours?"

Yamino turned his head away, he couldn't say it.

"Yamino. Tell me."

"I- I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"...You'll hate Father forever, depending on what he chooses..."

"What does he have to choose?"

Suddenly a voice spoke up that was not Yamino's.

"To kill Mayura and return to Asgard with my children; or to not kill her and suffer kami knows what; I'm sure Odin has a plan for me though."

The room went dead silent as the two sons turned their heads slowly to see a solemn looking god of mischief standing in the doorway.

It remained this way for about a whole minute as the words settled into Fenrir's confused mind, before he finally understood.

And he snapped.

* * *

YES~! God I missed those cliffhangers HAHAHA! -evil laugh-. I really hope all of you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it, which will only get funner as we near the end -which is soon. So yeah, next chapter will be Fenrir's reaction and a whole lot of other meaty goodness, like I said in the last chapter (way back when) I want to display Yamino and Fenrir's feelings about Mayura as well in this story!

Quick shout outs to:

Lysana! : I LOVE YOU MY BETA-READER! Thank you for not dying on me xD. Really, it's been TOO long. And as always I appreciate everything you do! :D

All My Followers! : THANKS! Enough said. I won't die again I swear! -hopefully.

Look for chapter 13 soon!

-Crazed x3

p.s. For people who are fans of Anime Music Videos (AMV's) I've been doing that A LOT lately -another reason for my deadness here ._." go look me up! Youtube(.)com/user/CrazedAnimeFan94


End file.
